


You're Breaking My Heart.

by Fallen_Shadow69



Series: You're Breaking My Heart [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Stripper AU, Stripper!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Ruby and Yang's life was terrible. After one incident, Ruby ran. She ran to a better life away from her abusive father, leaving behind everything. Her friends and more importantly Yang. A few years later, Ruby is well known in the entertainment industry.  There is a new girl, that is causing a stir for Ruby emotionally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post some of my popular stories onto here... let me know what you think.

Chapter 1:

The silence that filled the sister duo's ears. The silence was always bitter sweet. They had some peace and quiet, but it also meant that it was going to get ruined by their drunkard of a father. The elder of the two began to run down the mental check list.

' _Dinner is cooked. Ruby is ready to go to bed. The place is clean. All that I need to do is actually send Ruby to bed._ ' Yang thought as she began to usher Ruby up the stairs to her room. She did not want to make her dad's life easier. If he wanted to beat them, or worse, he was going to have to climb up the stairs.

It may not seem like an overly difficult thing, but if his history proved anything, something as simple as climbing up the stairs was next to impossible. The furthest he had ever gotten up the stairs was passing out at the base.

It was the one and only defence Yang had to protect Ruby. And that was all she cared about. Ruby's safety.

"Okay Yang. I'll go to bed, but please don't be up too long. I want you to be safe as well." Ruby's worry, seeping through. She knew what would await the both of them if they were downstairs.

"Don't worry about me Ruby. That isn't your job as a little sister. But you know what to do if it get's too bad right?"

Of course Ruby knew. Yang made sure she knew every night. And it hadn't changed since Ruby was ten. If Ruby feared for herself, she was to run to the nearest public phone to call their Uncle and run to her's and Yang's secret fort in the woods.

"Yes, Yang. It hasn't changed in almost six years." Ruby stated as Yang pulled her blanket down to let Ruby crawl into her bed.

"Sorry for wanting to make sure. I'll bring Zwei up after he passes out. Hopefully choking on his own vomit."

Their moment was ruined by the sound of the door slamming shut and heavy footsteps going towards the kitchen. "DID YOU BITCHES NOT COOK ME ANYTHING!"

Yang just looked at Ruby, the look in her eyes carried a simple message. Stay up stairs. Ruby nodded as her sister switched off the lights and walked out closing the door behind her. She wanted all the sound defence she could get. The less Ruby heard the better.

"It's in the oven you douche!" Yang yelled as she stormed down the stairs. She wanted the night over as soon as possible, that way she can get back to Ruby, and actually celebrate Ruby's seventeenth birthday.

As she walked into the kitchen, the stench of alcohol burned the hair on the inside of her nose. She had long since given up on hoping that he had some decency and would drink less given how this had become the normal routine.

The plate that had been in the oven quickly got thrown. "FUCK THAT'S HOT" He yelled as Yang barely dodged the plate.

"Jesus! Of course it is hot! It was just in the oven I used to cook it!" Yang kneeled down and began to pick up the large slivers of plate, not to protect him. But for Ruby's sake. Ruby shouldn't have to come down stairs in the morning and risk cutting her feet, nor have to clean up a mess the terrible excuse of a father created.

As Yang was about to grab the small broom and dustpan to clean up what she couldn't get with her hands she felt her hair being pulled up.

"You'll drop that tone around me. Now where is your bitch of a sister?" It was something Yang had feared. He wasn't in his normal drunken state. He was still sober enough to climb the stairs.

"You leave her alone you drunken bastard!" Yang spat with such venom. No longer caring about her own safety. She was already too far gone to be truly saved. But there was still time to save Ruby. She just had to bare with it slightly longer.

"YOU LEAVE YANG ALONE!"

' _Fuck! No! Why didn't she listen!?_ ' Yang thought as she could see Ruby mustering all the strength she could to punch their _father_ in the jaw. A hit that barely phased the man that towered over the both of them. He let go of Yang's hair and grab hold of Ruby's dragging her out of the kitchen kicking and screaming along the way.

Yang and Ruby both knew what was next to come. Something that happened on a nightly basis. Something that most would cringe at if not kill the abuser if they had the strength. But what were children meant to do against the tower of an ex-special forces major? Even when he was drunk, he could still do what he pleased to them. Something he knew all too well.

As her little sister's screams filled her ears something finally snapped in the blonde. She grabbed the pair of scissors on the counter and stabbed her dad in the back. She knew it would do little besides anger the man. Yang didn't know where to hit. Whether it was an act of the devil, or some small shred of Yang remembering how their father used to be but she knew she didn't hit the spine. Instead she hit just to the left.

His screams were different from Ruby's. They brought a smile to her face. His agony, it meant something good. What Yang didn't expect was the immediate backhand she got as he let go of Ruby's hair. He pulled the short pair of scissors from his own back and stared at the blood painting the blades a dark red.

"Ruby! Run! Follow the plan!" Yang yelled as Tai stood on her arm and began to kick her ribs. The blood soaked scissors still present in his hands he began to kneel on Yang's ribs. He raised his hands high and stabbed her side.

The scream Yang let out was enough to snap Ruby out of her frozen spot and she ran. She knew every route she would need to take. The nearest pay phone wasn't that far. She needed to listen to Yang's plan. She would only make one small deviation to the plan so Yang could get the help she desperately needed at that moment. There was no way he could make it seem like they were the ones at fault. This time, he had Yang's blood literally on his hands.

"Hello nine one one, what's your emergency?" The feminine voice, it was what she needed to hear.

"My dad just stabbed my sister! We live at one five five willow street!" Ruby yelled. She didn't want to be on the phone long. The longer she was on, the higher chance her dad would find her.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down. Are you in the house now?" She could hear the diligent finger typing away.

"No. I ran out as he started to stab her. Please hurry." The plea did not fall on deaf ears. "An ambulance and an officer are on their way. Just please calm down ma'am." the operator tried to plead with Ruby but once she heard this she hung up. Yang was going to be safe if they could get there on time.

Ruby couldn't stand there any longer to call their uncle. So she ran. She ran through the woods and into hers and Yang's fort to grab one of the bags they kept there, ready if they ever couldn't handle their father and just ran.

She ran further than what her and Yang had explored. She ran further than what her legs had ever run before. She could feel them burn, but she just needed to go further. She just needed to push herself. The further she could get the better. Yang was going to be alright. But she couldn't stay. She needed to be gone.

She didn't notice a stray root catching her foot and she fell face first into the dirt. As her face connected with the dirt she winced.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw her ceiling. ' _It was all a dream. Calm down Ruby._ '

She looked down and could see two separate pairs of arms wrapped around her waist. ' _Fuck. Junior is going to be pissed I slept with his daughters again._ '

"Mel, Milt get up and get the fuck out of my apartment." Ruby spoke moving the twin's arms from around her waist. She didn't want them to get confused. Nor did she want to give her boss a reason to hate her. Her skill can only keep her safe for so long.

She could feel one of the twins try and get closer while the other one opened her eyes. "Do we have to?"

' _Fuck. How come I still can't tell them apart when they are naked. Even their voices are identical. This is so unfair._ '

"Yeah. I'm hungover as shit, and have things to do before I get the obligatory call from your dad to get me to come in and fill in until he gets off his ass and hires someone new."

' _Also so your dad doesn't know I slept with both of his daughters and I can attempt to cure this hangover._ ' Ruby thought as the one who had attempted to go back to sleep finally opened her eyes. She just looked at the two people talking but never untangled her arms.

"Mel, we should leave anyways. Daddy wanted to spend some time with us outside of work. My money is this new girl he has been seeing." Miltia spoke as her sister began to figure out a way to convince Ruby to let them stay. It had been the long since established tradition with anyone Ruby had slept with.

As the twins got out from under Ruby's blanket they began to get dressed. Ruby could see them trying to figure out the same thing that happened every time Ruby slept with them. A small amount of shame, which somehow between either Ruby leaving or them leaving, they put it all behind them.

Ruby just laid back down to figure out what took priority. Curing the hangover or sleeping for another hour or two. But her thoughts were cut short as she heard her phone ringing. She tried to roll onto her side but found out fast that they forgot to remove the ankle cuffs.

"Can one of you pass me my phone and the other hand me the key?" Ruby asked as red twin walked over and grabbed Ruby's house phone and handed to her and the white one tossed Ruby the key.

"Yo. What you want?" Ruby asked as she pinched the phone between her neck and shoulder as she began to unlock her ankles. Ruby could guess it was one of a few people. And even those people rarely called that early.

"Ruby, do you know where my girls are?" The gruff voice asked as Ruby smirked. This was going to be an awkward thing to explain if he assumed anything close to what they actually did.

"They are at my house. We had some drinks last night. I'm just about to kick them out." Ruby had long since learned it was better to tell the truth. Granted it wasn't the full truth but of course she had to leave some things out. She wasn't a person that kissed and told.

"Tell them to hurry up. And by the way, I'll need you to come in today, and earlier than normal. I got a new girl, she needs to be trained slightly. And you are the only one I trust to actually train anyone." Junior spoke slightly irritated which he knew came through as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be in at four then. Now can I get back to living my life outside of stripping?" she didn't even wait for a response as she hung up. "If Junior asks, you slept in the spare bedroom. I do not need him angry at me right now." Ruby stated as both of them walked up and gave Ruby a passionate kiss. Not that Ruby minded. It was what they did to signify the end of their session.

"I'll see you two tonight." Ruby spoke as they walked out the door. Ruby turned to the clock and frowned. ' _Shit it is eight. My alarm is set for ten. Two hours. That will just have to do._ '

Ruby closed her eyes, knowing that her dreams won't be pleasant, but they won't be as bad as it was that morning.

* * *

Ruby was happy that the inside of the club was as dark as it always was. The hangover was still hitting her hard. She could already see the twins behind the bar with Pyrrha. Ruby waved to them and began to walk up to Junior's office.

As she walked into the room she could see him smiling. The redhead wasn't sure if she should take off her sun glasses, the darkness made it easier to ignore that look on his face.

"Ruby, nice to see you." He began as Ruby took a seat and began to rub her temples. "Listen, can we cut the normal crap where you try to come onto me, I shoot you down, you make some comment offering me a raise, and just tell me about this new girl?"

"Hungover. May have slept with at least one of my daughters. Business as usual. She is in the changing room." Junior's face falling as Ruby wanted to cut to the chase. "She'll be working the floor tonight. You'll be on the main stage like always."

"Who's on security? Because I do not want another crying bitch because someone touched her in some way she didn't care for." while that was the chief concern amongst many. It had happened to nearly every girl at least once there.

"Sage and Yatsuhashi are front door, Jaune, Ren, Fox and Sun are working inside the club. Now get going. I would love being able to open up on time tonight." Junior knew he was exaggerating the time it would take to give the new person the lay of the land.

"Love you too boss. If she is useless, I'm shifting her over to Emerald. I'm not, never have been, and never will be in the mood to work with annoying bitches." Ruby stood up and walked out, she knew that the night was going to be long, but she knew it was also going to be interesting. A new girl meant someone new to at least distract her early morning. Which was a positive aspect to training new meat.

As she walked into the changing room she took her glasses off. So she could see this girl with ice cream coloured hair that she didn't recognise. ' _Hm. Must be the new girl. She is going to need some massive heels._ ' Ruby thought as she walked up and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

As she turned around Ruby saw the two different coloured eyes. ' _She is going to make a lot of money. She has this cute face._ '

"My name's Ruby, and I'm meant to show you the ropes if you're the new girl."

She could see the much smaller girl nod her head as she held her hand out. "I'm Neo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Follow me," Ruby spoke as she began to hope this would be over fast so she could get some more coffee. That way she can most likely get the worst part of the hangover over with and hopefully wake up some.

As they walked out of the changing room, Ruby noticed Jaune was standing at the bar talking to Pyrrha. "You are going meet the most important people for your part of the job tonight. Someone working security and the bar staff." Ruby lead the oddly silent girl towards some of most important people for the floor staff to know.

As she walked over she could see Pyrrha placing a ceramic cup on the counter. "Here Ruby. Red eye like always." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby grabbed the mug and took a large gulp. The burning sensation from the dark liquid shocked her, but was welcomed.

"Thanks. Guys say hello to Neo, she is the new girl and she will be working the floor tonight. Neo meet three of the bar staff and Jaune." Ruby began as she took a seat.

Pyrrha extended a hand to Neo as Ruby took another mouthful of the black lava. She could see Jaune eyeing up Neo, debating the same thing Ruby had been debating since she saw Neo. Was this girl even old enough. The twins who had been by themselves walked over to see the new girl.

Jaune turned to Ruby and could see the state she was in smirked. "What did you do last night after the place closed?"

"Well the twins. And they do know how to party. But as far as Junior knows we were just drinking." Ruby spoke finishing her cup and left it on the counter. She was ready to start the rest of teaching Neo the rules.

"She was the one that slammed the bottle of cherry vodka. All Mel did was baby Guinness and I just raided her stash of baileys." Milt spoke as she grabbed the mug and began to clean it.

"Despite how fun this is, I still need to go over a fair bit with Neo before we open. Your old man was adamant about that." Ruby pulled Neo out of her conversation with Pyrrha.

"Okay, rules are simple, one this place is all above board, there will be random monthly drug tests, if you are caught with drugs either in your system or on your person you will be fired on the spot and the cops will be called. Two if someone is getting a bit too hands, you are under any circumstance not allowed to punch them in the face. Go to a member of security and let them. Three be nice to the staff, even if you can't stand them. We all are close and if you ever need anything from money, to protection, we will try our best to help."

"Am I going to fast? Because that is about it rule wise." The question may have annoyed the new girl, but she could see why it was important.

"Don't do drugs, don't punch people get someone else to, and be nice to already nice people. It seems easy enough." Neo's small, almost silent response. Pyrrha had already explained some of the duties she would have to do. And had even explained those rules.

Ruby walked up to the main stage that bisected the floor, and sat down in a chair facing it, she had enough walking around until it was time for her shift to actually start. Or until the caffeine started to work.

"While you are on floor, which you most likely will be for the first few months, your job is to push the customers to drink. Through any non threatening means. So flirt. Flirt like your livelihood depends on it." Ruby spoke as she began to slide her sunglasses back on. The room may have been dark, but it was still too bright for her hungover eyes.

' _I need to stop drinking and then coming in hungover. But I also still have like five hours before I take the stage._ I can probably get another cup of coffee. _'_ Ruby didn't even notice the green haired girl take a seat on her lap until she poked her nose.

"Sup Neo. Whatcha doing here? Are you the new girl? Because if memory serves you suck walking around in anything larger than like inch high heels." Emerald spoke as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby could feel the glares the dark skinned girl was getting.

Ruby had no idea who was sending the glares, not that she cared. They all knew the deal. What she found odd was the fact Neo and the girl in her lap knew each other. "She is. And she will learn fast how to walk long distances in them. But how do you two know each other?" Ruby just returned Emerald's embrace by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"When we were children we were best friends. But life came up." Neo answered. Her voice still rather quiet. Ruby wasn't sure why she was so against speaking up. Not that she minded. The people that came into the club weren't looking for girls who talked. For all they cared she could be mute. They just wanted to look at their bodies.

She figured after a week of working the floor, she would either quit or like every other girl that worked on this side of the bar and either wanted to manipulate the people that came in, or she had little respect for her body and stay on.

If Ruby had to guess it was the lack of respect for her body. That was just too common of the reason people turned to the profession. Even Ruby wasn't an exception to it, that was until she learned that she was good at it, and that lead her to being able to get large amounts of tips from people.

It was a pity to her really. The men that came in probably had been in a committed relationship, but felt the need to give her so much of their hard earned money.

"Welp, life sucks. Now Em do you mind letting me up? My hangover is hitting me hard right now." Ruby looked up into the red eyes seeing the grin develop on her face. Emerald just leaned down and whispered a single question into Ruby's ear. One that if it had happened earlier in her life, she might have blushed a shade of red that was akin to her namesake.

"Am I still heading to your place afterwards?"

"Yeah, sure. I gave Neo the quick version of the rules, mind running the rest by her. She is working the floor tonight." Emerald stood up and grabbed Neo's hand and lead her into the back. Ruby smirked at them as the fled into what she could just assume was the changing room.

She just stood up and walked back over to the bar. As she took a seat again she placed her head on the counter. "Pyrrha, can you just give me The Cure All. The coffee isn't working." Pyrrha just giggled as she began to mix the drink Ruby requested. It wasn't long before the greenish brown concoction was placed in front of her.

"Remember, you have to slam it or you'll throw up like la-" Jaune was interrupted as Ruby downed the large glass of sludge as fast as she could. As she cringed from the taste and… texture, but glad that the sludge did what it always did.

* * *

Neo hated having to walk in the heels given, but she had gotten used to it. Partially. She had no idea how Emerald had suspected her to walk in the six inch ones. But she also had already surprised Emerald with how alright she had been with the _uniform_.

But as she placed the few bottles of beer on the table she could hear the man who's sole job was supposedly to play the music and introduce the dancers as they came up. Neo had no idea who he was, she just loathed him from the brief description of what he did from everyone. Apparently he flirted with all the girls and liked to play with their emotions. Which supposedly Ruby liked to return the favour.

"And if you all turn your attentions to the main stage, Crescent Rose is taking her place!" He shouted into the microphone, and as if he casted some magic on all the patrons. Their attention was glued to curtains connecting the stage to the back.

As the red head began to strut her way down the stage. ' _Emerald did say come up with a fake name to tell people. But I liked her real name._ ' she thought as she walked back over to the bar to place the next order for a table.

She looked over her shoulder so she could just see Ruby begin to dance, moving her body to the rhythm of the music. Her hips moving in a sententious way as she grabbed the pole with her left hand spinning around it.

Neo was snapped out of her state of pure amazement by Melanie smacking her lightly. "Sorry Ice Cream, you need to stay focused. Despite how hard it can be. She really knows how to work what she has."

"I don't appreciate the nickname. Can't you come up with a better one?" Neo asked as the twins shared a quick look that was enough to share the mental conversation.

"No, now what do you need? Because the night is still young and you should be working the floor." Miltiadis answered for her sister. As she moved over to help Neo out.

"I need ten jagerbombs for the table in the corner."

Milt nodded and began to prepare the request as Neo glanced back over towards the stage, frowning as Ruby and some black haired girl walked towards each other on the stage. The closer they got the more she started to become interested. She had no idea why she was so enraptured with it. She had seen such things happen before. But for some reason she was feeling a small amount of some strange emotion bubbling away.

"Ice Cream. Take the drinks will you, were busy here!" Mel yelled startling the girl who turned back and took the tray.

' _Come on Neo. Remember what Em said. I just need to sway my hips. And make them feel good_ _without giving them anything._ ' She began to walk towards the table that had ordered the drinks. ' _Just need to get through this for another four hours._ '

* * *

Ruby pulled on her shirt. Her shift went by just fine. Blake, the girl she had been dancing with had tried to get Ruby to agree to go home with her tonight. Not that Ruby would mind Blake joining her and Emerald but the green haired woman shot her down for this time around.

The dark skinned girl Ruby had been thinking about tossed her, her hoodie. Ruby pulled it on and between her putting her head inside the hoodie and her pulling it down Emerald had managed to cross the room and stood in front of her.

As Ruby smiled the red eyed girl leaned down and gave Ruby a kiss. Ruby began to run her tongue along Emerald's lips which quickly parted to allow Ruby access, which she took with great mirth. Emerald's need for air won and she pulled back, a single bridge of saliva connecting them. "Let's get going. The longer I'm here the chances increase that Junior will find out I slept with the twins last night."

As they walked out of the club they could see Neo looking somewhat lost. "What's wrong Neo?" Emerald asked. Ruby could see she was debating if she should release Ruby's arm to see what was wrong with her old friend.

"Where is the nearest hostel? I'm having a rather heated argument with my parents. And refuse to go back to them until they apologise."

Emerald and Ruby shared a look. Something Neo wasn't used to but seemed to happen a lot with the staff. Them having entire conversations, by just looking.

"Tell you what Neo, despite what Emerald wants, I have a spare bedroom, she lives in a one bedroom that is also further away. And so I'm clear, I'm only offering the room because you and Em trust each other." Ruby spoke as Neo looked between the two.

"I can't as-"

"Neo, you can either come with us, or I swear. Hostels are terrible, and Rubes is adamant that we can't stay at my place. So just put that pride aside, and come on." Emerald spoke, seeming slightly irritated that she knew Ruby was right.

"Okay... lead the way." Neo spoke, returning to her almost silent way to respond. Ruby didn't understand why it happened. She was speaking in a normal tone until Emerald cut her off.

' _Must be a nervous thing. I just don't hope she is a light sleeper. That may make things odd to explain this early._ '

The walk to Ruby's apartment was rather silent. She just knew something was up with Neo, but what she told them explained a fair bit to Ruby, but something just still didn't sit right with her. She could figure out what caused the fight, namely Neo getting a job at Junior's. There was a lot of negative stereotypes. When truth be told, nothing of the sort happened. Or at least at Junior's. He cared for all the workers under his employ.

As Ruby opened the door she smiled at her empty apartment. The man the plagued her nightmares would never be able to enter.

"Neo, the bathroom is the door at the end of the hallway. The room you can crash in is just on the right hand side. I do think there are some sheets and everything on the bed already. If not just hollar." Ruby barely got out as Emerald started to push Ruby into her room.

Neo just shook her head as she took her shoes off and walked down the hall. As she walked she could see a rather large living room, a small kitchen, a table with some chairs that Neo would have to stretch the definition of a 'room' to call it the dining room.

She quickly came to the end of the hallway and turned to the door Ruby told her she could use. She opened the door and saw a small single bed, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. ' _Guess this will do until I can get my own place._ ' She thought as she moved the blanket and climbed under it.

' _First day wasn't that bad though. Everyone is very nice and I'm glad Emerald found someone as pretty as Ruby._ ' She thought as she closed her eyes. She could hear something coming from Ruby's room and just knew what was happening.

But the same feeling from earlier started to bubble up again. Neo just wanted to know what the feeling was as her eyes finally closed for the sleep she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Neo woke up she began to rub her eyes as she sat up. Now that there was actual light seeping in through the window, she could get a better look at her surroundings. The walls had a drab white paint job, but the only thing the room had that she didn't notice last night was the mirror hanging up on the back of the door.

' _Well, at least I have a place to sleep... and Emerald trusts her._ ' she thought as she sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at her phone resting on the nightstand, seeing the light on it flash. As she looked at it to see who sent her a message last night, she let a frown take over her features.

' _And they can suck a railroad spike._ ' She thought as she quickly deleted the message.

' _Time to start my day. No point wasting the entirety of my day in bed_ ' She let a long stretch take over as she walked up to the mirror to look at herself. She may have only been away from home for a week, and working for one shift but she was already liking the difference.

With each step closer to the door she took she could hear more and more clearly someone trying to be silent as they walked. She opened the door to see Emerald looking dishevelled, and like she was trying to leave as fast as she could.

"Em...? What's the matter and why do you look like you got no sleep?"

Neo cursed her timid voice. She missed being able to just speak normally. But if something was going on with her friend she would like to help.

"Nothing. I just need to get back to my place. You know... have some things I need to do." She spoke slightly rushed. To Neo, it seemed like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar for some reason.

"Come on Em. I haven't talked to you in a long time, and yesterday doesn't really count. You were to busy going googly eyes at your girlfriend."

Emerald was confused partially at the comment about her having a girlfriend, until she connected the dots. Neo thought she and Ruby were a couple. Not only that she could detect a distinct level of hurt from the ice cream themed.

"I can assure you, I am not dating Ruby. Not for a lack of trying mind you. That was just a booty call. Which happens for nearly everyone at the club. But look, I legitimately have things that need to get done. I'll talk to you later at the club." She just got out as she ran out the front door, leaving Neo rather confused. Could someone really not value something like their body that much.

Neo was no innocent girl, she was aware prostitution was rampant but that was normally drug addiction caused such a thing. So clearly somewhere in their mind at some point they truly don't value themselves. But to her the redhead seemed like she cared enough about her body. Did she drink a bit yes, but still cared about her body enough.

' _I'm sure she has her reasons. It just hurts to see something like that happen._ ' She thought as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby walked out of her room. Simply glad that she woke up not hungover. But if she was being honest with herself she also didn't drink nearly the same amount as she had a penchant for.

As she walked into her kitchen she saw Neo sitting on the couch holding one of the books Blake had bought her, but acted more of a decoration. Not that she cared. What startled her more was the fact how strange it was to wake up and a person besides her was still there, and not only that she didn't sleep with her.

' _How long has it been since this has happened? A pretty girl to stay the night and is still here when I got up?_ ' She thought as she turned to see a pot of coffee already made. ' _And she made coffee. If this keeps up I may think about just letting her stay in the room rent free._ ' she quickly poured a cup taking a sip from the drink.

' _And she knows how to make some decent coffee with the crap I have. I wonder what would happen if I actually bought some good coffee._ ' she quickly walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, remote falling onto her lap.

"Thanks for making the coffee. You didn't need to. But it is nice." Ruby turned on the TV to a random channel. Only wanting it on as some form of background noise. That was what she often thought the whole reason she bought the thirty two inch flat screen for. Just to make the apartment seem less empty.

"It is the least I could do for you letting me take the room last night. I promise I'll find a place as soon as possible." Neo's voice was so frail. Still the near silent tone she had from the previous day. Ruby had no idea why, but to her it felt so familiar.

"No rush, I don't mind it really. I actually enjoy the company. My place doesn't seem as empty." Ruby took a gulp and smiled as Neo seemed to relax. She had been hunched over slightly. As if to make herself seem as small as possible.

' _I swear, it is almost like she is expecting something bad to happen. Worst I'll do is water down a glass of water she asked for._ ' shrugging it off Ruby just finished the last gulp of coffee she had. Lamenting at the fact she would need to get up to get more.

"So we don't need to be in till five. Want me to show you the neighbour hood?" Ruby asked. She was looking for an excuse to not stay inside for the nearly seven hours of being stuck inside her apartment. She had nothing that would need to warrant her to leave her apartment otherwise.

"Umm... I don't see why not..."

"Right, I'll get changed. Pour another cup of coffee. Drink it. And we can go." Ruby joyfully spoke as she placed her mug on the counter in the kitchen as she walked past.

' _I wonder if she actually grabbed some clothes before she got into whatever fight it was with her parents. Because if not she will definitely need some more._ ' Ruby thought as she stepped into her room. The room that everyone who had been in it thought of it as slightly sparse. But it had everything that she needed.

She never wanted nor needed anything else. She rarely slept in her room anyways, so why spend money in adding more luxuries that she wouldn't use. She walked over to the lone picture she had in the entire house, the last thing from her life long ago.

' _Good morning Yang._ '

She quickly shook any tear inducing thought. She couldn't cry, not with Neo waiting on her, just in the other room.

* * *

"Sup Ice Cream. You ready for another night on the job?" Jaune asked Neo walked out of the changing room, she was already loathing the name the twins had given her had already stuck. Not to mention that the blonde security guard had already started to make it stick with the rest of the staff.

"Yes, and do you all really need to call me that? It makes me feel like I'm five." She was trying her hardest to speak up. While Ruby was showing her the area, she had brought up the fact most people would need to strain to hear her most of the time. ' _If only they knew._ ' that was all that filled her thoughts as her and Ruby talked.

She actually enjoyed her time with Ruby. It made her feel normal.

"Well Neo, you look five. Like a tall five year old yes, but still a five year old." Emerald stated as she began to walk behind the bar. She was glad Neo didn't seem angry for how fast she left Ruby's apartment. She had been somewhat worried that she would be angry.

Just as Neo opened her mouth to try and respond Ruby spoke up. "Come on guys. If she doesn't like it, don't call her it. It is the exact same thing as when we called Jaune, Vomit Boy. Give the girl a break."

Neo could see the blush creeping up the blonde boy's face. "I feel like there is a story behind that name... and probably more than just hair colour." Neo stated with the lingering question just slightly playing behind the sentence. She was actually interested in the name. She knew where Ice Cream came from.

"Point taken." Jaune mumbled as he began to make it seem like he was doing something important to avoid Ruby's wrath. The all had experienced it at least once, and they all had since come to fear it.

"So, what did you end up doing once you woke up?" Emerald asked as Ruby smirked at how the red eyed girl tried to shift the conversation.

"Neo made some kick ass coffee, and I showed her around. It was an enjoyable day. But aren't you on floor as soon as we open?"

Emerald shot the girl a glare, as A raven haired girl Neo recognised from the previous night as the one that was dancing with Ruby the previous night. "No that is me. She is on the stage with you tonight. And I think it is just the twins on the bar tonight."

Neo didn't like the girl. She couldn't place why, but she looked familiar. She just did. ' _Maybe she_ _just has one of those faces._ ' Neo shrugged it off as she Emerald began to direct her over a bit so they could have the conversation she promised her that earlier in the morning. That way she could also quickly explain what the deal was with Ruby.

"So Neo, how was your day just walking around with Ruby?" The grin on her face was ever present, and slightly irking the ice cream themed girl, but Neo would never let it show. She had learned in the past what it caused.

"It was fun. She showed me some neat stores. But any time I wanted to look at something even resembling my own apartment she just shot it down. Saying that there was no rush." That summed up most of her day. She just didn't feel comfortable with staying in Ruby's home.

"There isn't. Just calm down Neo. She won't have a problem with it, as long as you are your normal self to her. And if you have a problem with all the people coming in and out, just ask her to move it to someone else's house. She won't mind. Which leads me to my next point... but seeing as we open in like half an hour, so it gives me just enough time to get a quick practise in. So why don't you watch a bit?" Emerald just punctuated her statement with a wink.

* * *

Neo had caught herself a few times looking at the various dancers that had come up onto the stage. Some came up for one to two songs, but Ruby went up for a solid two hours. Each way they moved, it was enlightening in it's own way.

Maybe that is why she found herself standing on the stage, looking around at the empty room. It wasn't that she waited back so she could look at what was essentially the view she would be seeing in a few months if what everyone told her was true.

No, she was waiting on Ruby, but had decided to at least mimic what she had been watching all throughout the night.

As she span around the pole she just imagined the song that had been playing last. She had really enjoyed it. She made a mental note to ask the DJ for what the title of the song was. As she was spinning around the pole, she decided to do something that could only be considered foolish because she had no training,

She wrapped her right leg around the pole, letting it rest just behind her knee cap and tried to lightly slide down. Success being the last word Neo would use because she found out how sturdy and hard the stage floor was when her face connected with it.

She could hear some giggling coming from in front of her. As she opened her eyes she could see Ruby just standing there tossing a twenty dollar note onto the stage.

"If you are trying to become the next big thing, you'll need some major practise. But at least you are doing better than Pyrrha ever could." Ruby spoke as Neo fought the blush that crept up her face at being caught.

"You see where you went wrong was your leg was too lax. Plus the speed was a bit too low. I'd be more than happy to show you, but I need a drink like twenty minutes ago. So you coming?" Ruby asked as Neo climbed off the stage. She went to hand Ruby her money back but Ruby had decided to speak up.

"Neo, you need to relax. While I'm not swimming in money, but I did just make two hundred in tips. Minus the cut junior takes to pay the tax on them, and that, I'm still walking out with a hundred and a quarter. Relax."

Some reason Ruby's smirk seemed to make Neo feel better, even though she would end up drinking, which she never enjoyed. But if Ruby could make her feel better from embarrassing herself, she was sure that drinking with her was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ruby wasn't sure what had been feeling different for the last month. She had assumed she was coming down with something at first, but it only seemed to only happen when she was in her current predicament.

Pyrrha was asleep next to her. Her steady breathing, it would normally let her lull into a light sleep. But it just couldn't now. And it just wasn't with Pyrrha. It was with everyone. Emerald, Blake, Melanie and Miltidais. She had no idea what it was.

She knew it wasn't a cold, because it only seemed to hit her at that moment when her partner fell asleep. ' _I should probably go. It may just be the venue. I can always sleep better in my own room._ '

She quickly moved the blanket and sat up. The sleeping form next to her was only light by the moonlight coming in through the window. She stood up and began to pull on her pants as Pyrrha began to wake up.

"You're not even going to wait until the morning anymore?" Ruby could detect the distinct level of hurt in her voice. Ruby wasn't sure anymore if the hurt was from her leaving early, or waking her, or what else. She just knew that was the reaction from everyone. Maybe not the same words, but a distinct level of hurt.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll see you later." Ruby's voice was unlike the other redhead's. Her's was devoid of all emotion. Pyrrha wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact she was leaving after they just had sex, or the fact she was expecting her to just put it all behind her.

It was easier, to do when she would wait at least until sunrise. That way she could feel like they did something that could resemble a normal relationship. But now, she felt like she was nothing more than something Ruby could use and just forget it ever happened.

Ruby grabbed her shoes and walked out. The chill in the air was relaxing. It was just what she needed for her to do what had become the ritual. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her. It was simply so she wouldn't hurt her friends more than what she already had. It was the least she could do. She was the one causing the hurt, she should be the one to solve it.

She hadn't even realise how deep in thought she was until she was putting her key into her front door. ' _how out of it was I?_ ' she thought as she opened the door, to see the glowing red neon numbers on the clock on her wall.

' _I left Pyrrha's place two hours ago. It is only a half an hour walk?_ ' Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she heard some light shuffling and the bathroom door opening up.

"How was Pyrrha's?" Neo asked just rubbing her eyes. Ruby could tell that she wanted to go back to bed, but wanted to be polite. But what confused Ruby was to her it felt like she got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar. She was loathing the feeling. And it happened every time Neo asked about how her time with the other people went.

"I don't want to talk about it Neo." Ruby muttered as she closed her door. She needed to think and she could only ever do that when she was alone. So if she had to come off as bitch to Neo to get that time she would feel bad but she would find a way to make it up to her.

"Okay... I was just trying to be nice," Neo muttered near silent as she walked back into her room. She even had trouble hearing it. ' _Was it something I've said...? No it can't be. She has been like this for a while. Maybe I am overstaying my welcome. I should ask Emerald if I can stay at her place for a few days._ ' Neo thought as she crawled into her bed.

* * *

Ruby woke up feeling slightly drained. Normally she was up five minutes before her alarm and feeling just fine. But her alarm was what woke her and she felt as if she had just fallen asleep. She quickly flicked her alarm off.

' _The fuck is wrong with me? I've never once slept all the way to my alarm. Not even when I'm sick._ ' She thought as she heard a faint knock at her door.

"I'll be up in a few minutes Neo!" Ruby yelled, hearing a faint 'okay' followed by near silent footfalls going towards the living room. She already knew she was going to need to apologise for earlier in that morning where she may have snapped at Neo a bit harsher than what she intended. But that just made the list of what she had to apologise even longer.

' _I just hope she isn't angry. If she is, which would be totally understandable, but it would make me apologising even harder._ ' Ruby moved her blanket to the side and rolled out of her bed. Not caring that she landed on the floor slightly harder than she intended.

As she stood up she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Something about seeing herself made her feel slightly better. There was nothing wrong with her physically. So the odds of her being sick were reduced. But it just constantly reminded her that she also shouldn't be feeling the way she does when she is with someone else in the bedroom.

The feeling that she was sleazy. Almost guilty. But the guilt only surfaced when she saw Neo's face. She had no idea why. But she just felt dirty while doing it and after. ' _Come. Can't let my feelings show like this. Because the barrage of questions I will get about if I'm feeling alright._ ' She continued to think as she walked out of her room, she needed some coffee and needed to actually say she was sorry about what happened when she came home.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Neo just sitting with her knees flush to her chest, one arm wrapped around them while the other held the remote flicking through the channels. Looking somewhat defeated. Almost like she wanted to cry.

"Neo, I'm sorry for snapping at you so much. I just haven't been sleeping too well. I need a decent night's sleep. But that doesn't excuse the fact I've been a terrible person and I need to beg you for your forgiveness." Ruby's voice was near silent, like what was Neo's normal voice.

"You don't need to apologise. I've just clearly overstayed my welcome. I'll be at Em's house until I can get my own place. It shouldn't be much longer anyway." Neo responded as Ruby took a seat.

"You staying here has nothing to do with me being moody. I may not know what is causing me to be this way but I know that isn't the reason. Trust me." Ruby would be damned if she was the reason Neo felt like she had move. She enjoyed Neo's company.

Neo just continued to look at the TV. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ruby. She just didn't want Ruby to turn angry like what happened with her parents.

"Come on Neo, let's go get some breakfast. My treat, as a way to say sorry again." Ruby jumped up. Neo was about to refuse until her stomach growling answered for her. She didn't even have time to refute as Ruby pulled her up.

"Come on Neo. I just need to quickly get changed. And we can have a normal conversation. You know one that doesn't involve me being a bitch, or us talking about work. It has been a month and I hardly know anything about you."

Neo liked it that way. She didn't want people to think less of her. "Okay." She muttered. Dreading the possibility that Ruby may find out what she didn't want known.

* * *

They had just placed their orders as they sat in the tattered red booths of the local diner. Ruby knew the greasy food would take years off her life but was just fine to pay that price, it was like the ultimate comfort food to her.

"So Neo, I suppose I should have asked this a lot sooner, but why turn to stripping. You seem like a very smart girl." Ruby asked. It didn't click that she had never asked. She knew everyone had their reasons. From Blake using her money to pay her way through college. To Emerald wanting to pay off her parents debt. To Pyrrha's ultimate form of rebellion. But Ruby had no idea on Neo.

She was interested why someone who was so intelligent would give it all up to become a stripper. "I need money, and I heard Junior was hiring. I figured with my background in gymnastics it would be easy money. How wrong was I?" She joked as two plates were placed in front of them.

"What about you?" She asked as she began to eat the pancakes that was placed in front of her.

"Well, some what similar reasons. Needed money. I have no other things to fall back on like you clearly do." Ruby began as she followed Neo's example and began to eat her breakfast. "Say, you mind if I take some of that maple syrup?" Ruby asked as the cheese began to ooze out of her omelette.

"No. Take it all if you want. My parents never let me have syrup. So I never use it." She muttered as Ruby dropped her fork in near disgust at the simple fact someone would do that to anyone.

"You need to try it though. It makes already delicious pancakes taste even better. Hell it makes any breakfast food taste better." Ruby started to flail her arms to emphasise her point. She would be damned if someone went through their entire life without having had syrup on their disks of fluffy light breakfast dough. "Neo. You must have at least one of those with syrup. Or I swear I will mix it into your ice cream that you like to think is hidden from me." Ruby's flailing began to die down as Neo poured a small amount onto the side of her plate.

She ran the piece that was already on her fork through the sticky mess. As she took a tentative bite she smiled at how delicious it tasted. ' _Have I been missing out on this much? What else have I been missing out on? This is so good._ ' Neo thought as she grabbed the bottle and began to cover her pancakes in a layer of the golden brown liquid.

"Told you. It is like crack for people with a sweet tooth." Ruby smirked as Neo smiled as she ate faster. She wanted to make up for lost time. "Calm down, or you will get sick." Ruby tempted to slow down shorter girl and failing.

* * *

Pyrrha stood behind the bar trying desperately to put any and all of Ruby's actions behind her. Just so she could get through the shift. But she also wanted to know if Ruby only seemed to react this way if it was her.

Hence why she gathered everyone who she knew was part of Ruby's little _agreement_. Even though they were all aware of each other it still shocked them each that they had the same sex partner between them.

"So is it just me or has Ruby been different? Like in the last month. Give or take a few weeks." Pyrrha asked as they all looked at her.

"I thought I was just going insane!" Emerald yelled as Blake covered her mouth. With one hand as the other one started to rub the ear that was closest to the green haired woman.

"Emerald's yelling aside, same. Once I just stayed awake to see if she actually sleeps, but she just stays awake, and then left after an hour." Blake spoke taking her other hand back just as Emerald was about to smack her hand away.

The trio turned to the twins who just nodded in agreement. "So it clearly is one of two options. Either it is someone here royally pissing her off, or something is eating her away and we aren't helping. I personally don't like either option." They all could agree on just that. Both options were less than favourable.

"How do we find out which it is?" Mel asked. She already knew which option she wanted It to be, if it had to be one of them. She would much rather someone be the cause of it than if Ruby was causing it to herself.

"Easy, we can either stop having sex with her, ask Neo, or we confront her. The last two in my opinion would work best together. But at this point we need to come up with a consensus, because if we break off to do our own thing, she will ignore it."

"Good, Point Pyrrha. I think I speak for everyone when I say the best choice is to do all of the above. Not have sex we her until we sort it out, and ask both Neo and Ruby. Just ask Neo first, because if it is Ruby doing it to herself, she'll not only know, but she'll help us." Emerald spoke definite in her response.

"Okay, we'll talk to Neo once they come in. Which shouldn't be much longer." Blake stated standing up so the twins could walk behind the bar to be on the same side as Pyrrha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hey guys." Neo spoke as she took a seat at the bar. Since breakfast she had learned the hard way, why it is a terrible idea to practically drink the maple syrup. After getting the sugar rush that she had only ever heard stories about, she realised why when they told the stories they mentioned a 'crash' she was tired and hoped that by the time her shift came around she could at least feel like she actually slept.

"Why do you sound like you didn't sleep at all?" Pyrrha asked as she began waved Emerald and Blake over. It may be easier than they thought to get Neo to talk about Ruby if she was tired. But the mother figure she had adopted for everyone was worried if she would be alright come opening time.

"I tried maple syrup for the first time. Went over board. Ruby said this is the start of the crash." Neo spoke letting her head rest on the counter. Pyrrha smiled at this being the first time Neo would ever have a cure all. "Okay Neo, I'm going to make a drink that will get you over that. Just be warned, don't ask what is in it. It will cause you to get sick." Pyrrha spoke softly as Emerald and Blake took a seat next to her.

"You're making her the cure all? Because don't get me wrong it works, but it is just disgusting." Emerald asked. It had been a near right of passage for everyone that worked there. Even Junior. Pyrrha would never tell anyone what was in it, but what she did tell people did turn a few stomachs. But it did exactly what it said. It would cure anything from hangovers to head colds to Neo's sugar crash.

Pyrrha placed the glass in front of Neo who looked at it. She wasn't sure what it was meant to be. The swirling colours of green and brown. She could swear she even saw a skull and crossbones form in the mixture.

"Now plug your nose and drink all of it. Literally slam it. If you don't the taste and texture will come back and make you feel worse." Pyrrha spoke as Neo reached over with a tentative hand. She was willing to take the risk, but the fact the tall redhead felt the need to explain the rules for drinking it, and even mentioned the texture. "Just know everyone here has had this, and it works. But that texture just gets you." The green haired woman next to Neo mentioned.

Neo threw all care out the window as she she pinched her nose and drank the drink. She would need to butcher the definition of liquid to use it. The gritty texture was akin to wet sand. And the taste. Neo was positive that drinking muddy water would taste better. She could see why they told her to slam it. If she was to attempt to nurse it, it would backfire. And most likely paint the bar with her breakfast.

As she placed the empty glass on the counter she could feel the contents of her stomach wanting to be brought into the world again. She was fighting a barely winning battle to keep her food down. "Yeah, that is about the right reaction. But you'll be able to keep it down. I hope." The raven haired woman spoke as Neo finally felt comfortable enough to open her mouth.

"That is revolting!" Neo yelled. She was ready to kill whoever came up with that drink's conception.

"But it worked. Which leads me to the next order of business." Pyrrha started as Mel and Milt walked over. Forming a miniature inescapable circle. "We need to talk about Ruby. And it is something come hell or high water we will get an answer."

Neo noticed the almost malicious tone that Pyrrha took. The aura coming off of the group had long since turned malicious. She Flung her head around and could see no possible way out. She was not looking forward to whatever it was that they were planning to ask her about Ruby.

"Well you all sleep with her. You should know her better than I do. I just live in the same apartment as her." Neo wanted to get out of this situation. She had already decided that if it came to it she would gladly fight her way past them. She had enough confidence she could do dodge any hit they would throw.

"Well that is just it Neo. Has she seemed off at when it is just the two of you because she seems off when she is with us." Mel began loathing the sight of Neo tensing up from the people gathered around her. But she needed to stay strong. They all knew she would be the weakest link. She never liked crowding anyone.

"She has just been moody that is about it. Granted she has been slightly moody but she said at breakfast she has just been feeling guilty for some reason. She wouldn't say guilty about what, and truth be told I don't even think she knows. Now can we stop doing the whole circle thing? It is making me feel uncomfortable." She asked just wanting to be able to see the door clearly at least.

That way she can run if she needs to. Not that she thinks she really would need to. It was just something that she found comforting. Just knowing the fact that she could.

"What's with everyone gathering here? Are you guys planning to harm someone. Because if you are you can't bring Neo. She is too innocent. Never had syrup. Or bacon. She needs to live first." Ruby asked, offering Neo that sought after break she needed. The break so she could see the door. "I'd swear her parents don't love her. Who would deprive their children of all the delicious foods in the world?"

"Well she had a cure all. She doesn't like the taste. They just gathered around for the rite of passage." Pyrrha spoke up for the rest holding up the glass with the small remnants of the drink in it.

"Damn it I missed her first one! Someone could have gotten me!" Ruby was offended. She had after all been the one to make it become a rite of passage. She even gave it the name. Pyrrha had just refereed to it as 'the drink'

"Not cool guys." Ruby muttered as she turned to Neo. "Well, you're still standing. Did better than Jaune." Ruby joked as Neo laughed lightly.

* * *

Ruby was exhausted. She had no other way to describe it. She didn't sleep well last night, and then to top it off, she was meant to stay awake because Neo didn't have a key and Mel invited her out for some drinks. Which forced her to actually be sitting in the living room flicking through the early morning television. Just because she didn't want to go out for a few drinks. She always knew where it would lead and would much rather not go through the guilt.

' _Why is there always something involving Gordon Ramsay on at this time... granted he does know how to make a good show, but I'd rather not see rotting meats at half three in the morning._ ' Ruby thought as she rested her head against the small pillow at the arm of the couch.

The temptation of taking just a quick nap was growing by the second. ' _hell knowing the twins she won't be back till six. Which gives me enough time to have a quick nap_ ' Ruby continued to think as her eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier.

Soon the sounds of the tv drifted out and was replaced with her steady breathing. Hoping that best case scenario Neo would stay at their house that night. That way maybe she could sleep without the guilt that seemed to hit her on a nightly basis.

* * *

"Rubblles come on. You know he'll be mad if we stay here any longer." The blonde girl stated as she caught the little girl on the descent of the swing. All joyous laughing ceased almost instantly.

"Hey Yang," Ruby started as she hopped off the swing, "What was daddy like before mommy died?"

That had been the main question on Ruby's mind as of late. If the drunkard known as their father, the one she had known for all the nine years of her life, if he was the same before she was born. Yang knew what had caused this, or at least she could have a fair guess.

"Rubblles, don't believe a word of what he says." Yang started as she grabbed hold of Ruby's face and directed her head so they could see eye to eye.

"You are not the reason mom died. He was the person that hit her and the one that had caused the problems. Now repeat after me, 'I Ruby will never believe dad.'" Yang could see the tears beginning to well up inside Ruby's eyes. "I... R-R-Ruby... w-will n-n-n-never... b-b-be-believe d-d-daddy." Ruby spoke, the tears beginning to spill.

Ruby was wrapped up in a tight hug as her older sister began to rub her back soothingly. "He just says it so much. And you say I wasn't an accident... I don't know who to believe anymore."

Ruby's muffled words pained Yang. She had never understood his reasoning behind him saying that to her. "Ruby, trust me. You weren't an accident. You're my baby sister. Now I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise." Yang demanded from the little girl in her arms.

"O-o-okay." Ruby eventually responded as her tears died down. "Do you think he'll hit us tonight?"

"I... I can't say." How she wanted to give the ball of energy the answer she sought. That they both sought. But she would also never lie to her.

"Hopefully he won't." Yang spoke as they started to cross the final street. The accursed house sitting within eyesight. Each step Yang took, the more she wanted to run in the other direction. But Ruby needed to have a house to live in. She had to stay strong for the nine year old standing next to her.

"But tell you what, do you remember our fort in the woods?" Yang asked, stopping, prolonging the inevitable yelling match that would ensue because they were late getting home.

Ruby just nodded. How could she forget, she always felt safe there. Even if their dad was sober he couldn't find it. "Well if at any point you feel like he is going to kill one of us, run. Run to the nearest phone booth, call uncle Qrow and go hide in the fort. You'll be safe there and I'll come and get you." Yang made sure Ruby understood.

"I promise that I'll never lead him there. So do you understand what you are meant to do?" Yang asked, she already figured that Ruby did, but she needed to make sure. That way Ruby could be safe.

"Run away from daddy, call Uncle Qrow, and stay in the fort until you come and get me." Ruby spoke grabbing Yang's hand. She just wanted to have her big sister protect her. She knew what was about to come once they walked in the door. She wanted to prolong that one inevitability.

"Okay Ruby. Once we get in, I want you to run up stairs and go to bed. I'll be up shortly. Okay?"

"Okay. Just don't take too long. I don't think Miss Goodwitch is going to believe us much longer." Ruby spoke, trying to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes as Yang put her key in the door. Just as she was about to turn it, the door was flung open. The smell of alcohol off the tall man in front of her hit her like a wall.

"Damn Bitches! Get in here!" He yelled as he grabbed both of their heads in one fist full of hair and dragged them inside. The sister duo let out a course of painful shrieks, reminding them how alone they truly were know.

Ruby tried to do what Yang had told her to. She tried to ignore the pain of having some hair ripped out but instead was met with the door she always feared.

With his free hand he flung open the door and threw Ruby into the small cramp cupboard. As her shoulder connected with wall she already heard the familiar sound of a deadbolt sealing her off. She was alone in the darkness partnered only with the sounds of Yang screaming and him hitting her.

She couldn't do either of Yang's plans. So instead she did what she had always resorted to. Covering her ears to try and block out any sound she could. She closed her eyes, that way she could at least pretend someone else was with her. And she cried.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ruby yelled sitting up right. She reached up and could feel the old trails of tears that had been streaming down. ' _Calm down. It was a dream. You're in your apartment. The past can't harm you now._ ' Ruby thought as she looked around. She could see the sun already starting to rise.

She could smell coffee brewing, and heard the sound of some small feet running towards the living room.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Neo asked as she pulled on the large hoodie Ruby gave her on her first day off because she was complaining about the cold.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare," Ruby started as she began to piece together why she was even still out in the living room. "How did you get in last night?"

"I used Emerald's copy of your key." Neo could see Ruby's demeanour shift.

"The fuck? I never gave Em a copy of my key. The only people meant to have a copy of my key are me, myself and I" Ruby asked, already debating if she should call someone to change her locks.

"Well they all had a copy. They didn't tell me who they got it off of though." Neo spoke taking a seat next to the redhead.

"Remind me I have some people to question later. But I need some coffee because I won't be going back to sleep any time soon." Ruby stated as she stood up and made her way over to her kitchen.

"You want to talk about your nightmare? I find that talking about them helps remove them entirely." Neo prodded, what the others pointed out to her, did reveal a fair bit for her's and Ruby's feelings

"It was just a nightmare about the being in the darkness with a monster nearby. It's okay. Just trust me Yan- I mean Neo."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You guys are crazy. Ruby doesn't have feelings like love. It has always been lust." Emerald practically yelled being brought down by the threat of Blake being next to her. She had seen how terrifying Blake could be if anyone was overly loud near her.

"Em... did you not see her face when Neo laughed? It lit up." Milt stated as she cracked open the bottle her sister handed her.

Neo was still confused why she was brought if they were going to just discuss Ruby's reaction from her laugh. That had always been Ruby's reaction. But here she sat with what they assured her would be the drink with the least amount of alcohol in it. But all she could feel was the burning sensation.

"And it would also explain what she told Neo. It would also explain why she just has been going through the motions, or at least what it seems like." Pyrrha stated as she took a drink of her own drink. She had never gotten put off of drinking like everyone said she would working in a bar.

"I actually somewhat agree with Em. She just always does that. The only time she has ever been cross in any way was when she comes home from one of your places and I ask her why she was home that early." Neo defended not only her friend but the woman who was so gracious enough to open her home to her.

"And that doesn't seem odd to you?" Blake asked, speaking what Neo realised was probably the most she had ever said to the multi colour themed girl.

"No, it really doesn't. Granted is she pretty? Yes. Would I ever want to be in a relationship with her? Maybe, but that would cause a rift between us all and I would never want that. You all are good friends. Even Blake despite the fact this is the longest we've talked."

"Why wouldn't you want to date her? Given the choice between a date with her and saving you all from a crashing bus all I can say is make sure you can get someone to cushion the crash." Mel stated as the rest just nodded in agreement.

"I would be the one cutting the bus' brake lines." Blake just deadpanned. Not even Neo had a doubt in her mind that Blake actually would. But all the talk about crashing buses was starting to make her not want to ever take public transport again.

"The point still rings true Neo. We have always known that this was coming. That Ruby would actually fall for someone. But if I have to lose her for someone I don't mind losing her to you Neo." Emerald stated hugging Neo in a one arm hug.

All except Blake nodded. They quickly turned to her, to see if she would voice her reason behind not agreeing. "If you hurt her, I will gladly go to jail for killing you. I would even confess." The tone Blake had decided to use terrified them all.

"Are you guys trying to force me into a relationship I'm not even sure that I want to be in?" Neo asked, she wanted to at least hope that they were just joking.

"You have similar feelings as well. We all have recognised the signs. The only people unaware of it are you and Ruby." Pyrrha answered, causing Neo to question exactly what she meant. She had no idea.

' _She is cute yes, but I don't have any feelings like that towards her... and yes she has showed me some things I've missed in my childhood. And the few times we've brushed off each other at work, or at her apartment, I do feel my heart skip a beat... oh my god they may be right._ '

"Oh my god she is blushing and everything. Do you think she is piecing it together?" Emerald asked the group causing Neo's face to grow to a darker shade.

"Even if I did have feelings... which I'm not saying I do. But how could I ever look at her the same way knowing each of you have had sex with her?" Neo asked. That had been the main issue. She was good friends with them.

"So. It is just sex. It means nothing." Blake deadpanned again. Startling the group. They had all come to terms with that small fact, but they had never outright told any new person that. It was something that they had to realise. It was an almost unspoken rule.

"Besides, at least this way you know most of her previous partners. So it isn't all that bad. Plus if it is a matter about us seeing her naked, I have some bad news because she is a stripper. A lot of people have seen her near naked." Milt joked as Neo continued to look between them all.

"Right despite how fun it is to get railroaded, I should get going. Ruby promised she would stay up waiting for me because I don't have a key." Neo stood up as Emerald spoke up.

"She probably has already fallen asleep. You can use my key. Just don't ask how I have one." Emerald fished her keys out of her front pocket and began to unhook a lone key and tossed it into Neo's waiting hands.

"Wait... why did you say your key. How many of you have a key to her place? Where did you get these? Does she know about these copies?" Was amongst the barrage of questions Neo asked.

"We all have one, we can't tell you how we got them and of course she doesn't know about them. So please keep quiet about it." Milt spoke as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder. She was starting to feel tired.

"If she asks I'm going to tell her." with that Neo walked out the door. She pulled the hoodie Ruby had given her on. The chill in the air not affecting her. She just wanted to get into her bed, and sleep.

The dim lighting from the street lamps illuminating her walk. She was left alone to with her thoughts. She had figured that was probably why she had left. Just so she could think. ' _Well she is very nice. And she has done nothing but show me everything I missed out as a child just because of who my dad was._ '

Neo thought as she rounded the corner. She could see Ruby's apartment with a faint blue light from the inside. ' _She must have still be up watching the tv. Maybe I can get away with not having to lie to her about their keys. But wait what if she asks about what I planned to do if she was asleep... I can't lie to her... but at the same time I can't betray their trust. Maybe that is why they didn't tell me who got them their keys._ '

Neo knocked on the door for what must have been the fifth time in ten minutes with still no redhead answering the door. ' _Don't tell me she fell asleep watching the tv._ ' after another minute passing since her last knock she opened the door with the key Emerald had given her. As she opened the door she could see Ruby curled up into a small ball as the tv continued to play some show about a British chef.

Neo couldn't think of his name, but simply knew him as the one that swore a lot and even needed people to go into an evaluation after they got kicked off his show. Neo reached over to the remote and turned the tv off.

As she was walking towards her room she stopped remembering how Ruby had seemed. ' _maybe she has a light blanket in her room_ ' Neo thought as she opened the door to Ruby's room. ' _Somehow it seems like she has less stuff in her room. Granted I'm sure if I look at this place with a black light it will be glowing like a Christmas tree._ '

' _There is a blanket I can use._ ' Neo grabbed it and pulled. Hearing the distinctive sound of glass shattering. ' _Fuck! I hope that it wasn't something important!_ ' Neo quickly moved the part of the blanket she guessed was covering the broken object.

"A picture frame? That would make this the first picture I've seen in her place." she spoke to no one in particular as she turned the frame so she could see what it was of.

As she stared into the picture she smiled. It was of a much younger version of Ruby. If the ice cream themed woman had to guess Ruby couldn't have been older than ten. But there was a blonde girl, slightly older holding onto Ruby in a one arm hug.

They were smiling brightly in front of some playground, "She looks somehow cuter when she was a little kid." Neo continued to speak to no one as she gently placed the picture frame on Ruby's bed as she shook off any stray pieces of glass from the blanket.

' _I should give her this and then sweep up the glass. She shouldn't have to risk cutting her feet when she comes in here in the morning. And she certainly shouldn't have to clean up my mess._ ' She continued as she brought the blanket into the living room and covered Ruby gently with it. As she looked at the sleeping redhead she could see the moonlight illuminating what appeared to be tears spilling from her closed eyes.

' _I wonder what she is dreaming about to cause her to cry like that. She is normally so strong that nothing can affect her._ ' With that thought she went into the kitchen to grab the small brush and dustpan so she could clean up her mess fast.

As she was sweeping up the shards of glass she couldn't help but think about who the girl in the photo was. ' _It could be her sister but she has never mentioned one. Could be a close friend... I used to have one of Em after all. But wouldn't she have mentioned something like that?_ '

She quickly shrugged the thoughts off as she emptied the dustpan into the trash. She was tired and contemplating why this one person was so special that she was in the only picture Ruby had in the apartment. She knew Ruby wasn't the type to keep a picture just because it had her in it. She figured she could continue the thoughts once she has gotten some sleep.

* * *

Just as Ruby took her seat next to Neo handing her the cup of coffee, Neo picked up the blanket that had seemed to have fallen off the redhead at some point in the few hours between Neo coming home and Ruby waking up it had fallen off.

She could see Ruby tense slightly at the sight of the blanket. "I'm sorry I went into your room last night for the blanket. But you looked cold. I'm also sorry I broke the picture that you had. I cleaned up the glass that broke."

The fact Neo was begging for forgiveness seemed to have struck Ruby. But she was still angry that Neo had destroyed the only thing she cared about from her past.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but it has been bugging me a little. What was so special about that one girl?" Neo asked already mentally preparing the speech she would give Pyrrha or Emerald to let her stay the night or until Ruby had calmed down. "Forget it I shouldn't have as-"

"No. It was about time someone found her picture." Ruby interrupted as she stood up and walked out of the room. Neo was feeling terrible. She seemed to have broken on of the strongest people she had ever met.

It wasn't long before Ruby re-entered the room holding the picture in her hands so carefully. She was happy it was just the frame damaged. The picture had survived unscathed. "The blonde girl was my older sister. And this was one of our favourite places." Ruby spoke letting a few tears break free from their imprisonment of her conscious mind.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking. You know what just ignore it. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's okay. One day there was this massive fight. And I ran. I haven't seen her since then. That is probably why I kept this two room apartment. On the off chance she would find me." Ruby continued. She had never talked about this. She had always wanted to bury it. But she could never bury her protector. Even if it always brought up memories of the man who drove them apart.

Neo didn't realise she was crying herself at Ruby's story until she felt the few stray drop hitting her legs. "That's enough about that. I'm far too sober to bring up those memories so casually. So unless you want to start irishing up these coffees let's change topic." Ruby got out as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Only problem is I don't think I have any whiskey. Or at least no drinking whiskey."

"Well, I don't want to start drinking first thing in the morning either. Granted I was drinking just a few hours ago."

"That reminds me. How are you not hungover?

"I just don't get hangovers. Mind you I don't drink much." Neo stated as she drank a large gulp of the coffee. Glad Ruby wasn't mad about the picture. ' _Maybe I should find her sister. Granted it means I'll have to find a place sooner, but it hurts to see her cry like that._ '

"Lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Neo hadn't been enjoying herself recently. She had been attempting to find this 'Yang' person. It would be a lot easier if she could recruit someone else to help her, but as far as she knows no one else knows about her. And she would much rather not betray Ruby's trust.

She also realised if literally anyone knew where she was from it would have been a lot easier. But no one did. They didn't know her until they started working there with the sole exception of Junior but even he didn't know where she was from.

Which somewhat pissed her off. In her opinion if you were going to sleep with someone you should at least know what town they came from. Or at least the general area. But nope. All that left Neo was ever single blonde woman named Yang in the country. And even then she was grasping at straws.

Which thankfully Yang wasn't even that common of a name. She only had three hundred and six to go down. But none of them shared the same last name as Ruby. Which would have made the search even easier. But Neo summarised a few possibilities, either her sister got married, Ruby was adopted, her sister was adopted, or both were adopted.

But two and a half weeks she was left with one possible option. Which is why she was happy. But also nervous because if this was not the right Yang, she would have to stretch her entire search to the world. Or worst the obituaries. And that would be the hardest news to carry with her. If she told Ruby it would destroy whatever hope Ruby had left that the blonde would meet her again along with her. But If Neo kept it to herself, which would be near impossible, she would never be able to look at Ruby again without being reminded about what she knew.

Neo pulled out the slip of paper and dialled the number on it. As she placed the phone to her ear and crossed her fingers on her other hand. She was relieved to hear an answer. She had attempted the number three times prior to just hear it ring out.

" _What do you want!?"_ she heard a feminine voice yell.

"I'm sorry for calling so late. But I'm looking for my room mate's sister and I only have the first name to go one, but by any chance are you a Yang whose little sister is Ruby?" Neo ranted off the speech she had practically memorised she had said it so much.

" _You know Ruby!? Where are you!?_ " She rushed out. Neo could hear the girl on the other end jumping up. Almost like she was in a rush. For some reason Neo felt like she could trust the girl somewhat but not enough to in act the next part of her plan.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel comfortable revealing where we are unless I know without a doubt you are the same Yang that is her sister, plus my break is almost done. So can you send me a picture of your Ruby?" Neo wanted to be positive without a shadow of a doubt that this was the person she was looking for.

" _I swear to fucking Christ! What are the chances of you finding a Yang who is this older sister to a_ _Ruby, while me a Yang is looking for her younger sister named Ruby!"_ Neo could sense this 'Yang' was mad, but Neo had to be sure.

"Look, I would rather just know without a shadow of a doubt. Just one picture of her will do. Send it to this number, I need to go." Neo got out and hung up. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any unneeded anger. Especially if she was just protecting Ruby. She didn't want to trudge up any unneeded pain.

And if this should backfire than she would gladly apologise she didn't mean to trudge up any pain for the other person either. It wasn't the type of person she was.

She turned around and walked in through the door, enjoying the loud music. As she stepped into the changing room she tossed her phone into the small locker of hers and began to get dressed in the clothing she had picked out for herself before she walked out.

As she was slipping on her heels she saw Emerald walking in with a massive grin on her face. ' _What did she do. I don't like that grin. The last time she had that grin she simply_ forgot _that me and Ruby were out back and had the door locked._ '

"What did you do Em?" Neo tentatively asked. She practically feared if her hunch was right. She also feared for Emerald. But what was worse for her was if this was a plan they all had planned to get her and Ruby together.

"Oh nothing. But it turns out you are taking the main stage with a Miss Crescent Rose." Emerald's grin grew as Neo's face fell. "And while I would love to hear whatever expletives you plan to use to describe your distaste for this situation but Nep is about to introduce you for a two song dance. Enjoy."

Before Neo could even respond Emerald ran off and Neo could hear Neptune tapping the microphone. Neo took a few deep breaths as she walked up to the curtain that had the main stage just on the other side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a surprise even for me. But we have a new girl taking the stage with Crescent Rose. Please give Ice Cream all of your attention!" He spoke and Neo could just feel a vein develop on her forehead. She had started to plot her revenge as she stepped out.

She could see Ruby have the same expression on her face as she was feeling. Shock. Slight hatred towards Neptune for using the name they had decided was off limits. It was somewhat rage inducing, but she kept the calm face.

The sight of Ruby in her revealing uniform this close was hard for her. Not from the people in the audience eyeing her up. She recognised some of them. But from simply trying to remember what Ruby had taught her over the month and a half and to actually breath. Because she remembered most of Ruby's routine.

And that one moment that she would walk towards Neo. She would wrap her arms around Neo's neck and she would lean into kiss. Just the thought of what was to come was enough to make her blush up a storm. Making it even harder to remember the basics. The only thing going through her mind was how much she was going to kill whoever else was behind this.

She hadn't even realised that her body had been moving in sync to the music. She didn't realise fully until Ruby and her started to walk towards each other.

As Ruby wrapped her arms around the considerably shorter girl's neck, Neo followed suit and as Ruby leaned in effectively silencing the music under Neo's heart beat. Ruby tilted her head to the left as Neo leaned in. Their lips just barely brushing against each other. She no longer cared that they were being watched.

Ruby's tongue ran across her lower lip asking for entrance which was given. Neo was just letting Ruby lead. She didn't want to push her luck. She felt like she was in heaven, she had the girl she had just recently opened her eyes to. As Ruby pulled back, rather soon for Neo's liking, she just asked one question.

"How are you enjoying your début?" her voice was different to what Neo was used to. She had an almost sultry tone, Neo wasn't sure how she was meant to take it.

"It is nice. Would have been nice not being railroaded by Emerald." Neo responded as her and Ruby separated and began to finish off her routine. Neo had it memorised at this point. She just did what the other person always did. Got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards the people in the audience. One woman in the front placed a note in the small piece of cloth keeping Neo dignity.

She just smiled, the way Ruby had taught her.

* * *

"I swear Em I will kill you!" Neo yelled as Emerald walked into the changing room. Emerald just had a massive smirk on her face.

"Sorry. Needed to win a bet with Neptune. Besides you just gained like five times in tips compared to what you would have gotten. And gotten to make out with Ruby. If anything you should be thanking me." Was Emerald's coy response. She was enjoying Neo blushing a shade of red that would put Ruby's namesake to shame.

Neo quickly turned around and opened her locker to see the small light signifying she got an image message. She opened it and was shocked to see the same picture that Ruby had kept in a frame, until she broke it. She looked at the actual message.

_Sorry about being so angry. I've been trying to find her for a long time, but this is also the only picture we promised to keep of each other. So can you please tell me if this is the Ruby you live with?_

Neo quickly got changed, "Ruby, I'm heading back to the apartment. I sort of don't want to stay out." she knew that Ruby had intended to drink with the others.

"Okay. I won't be out that late."

As Neo walked out she fished her phone out and dialled the number she had called earlier in the night.

* * *

"Okay, spill. What is going up with all of you? Two weeks without a single one of you getting into my pants is weird, and not that I don't enjoy the rest, but is something going on that I should be worried about. Like one of you having some disease?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha poured her a drink. She truly didn't mind it but they all seemed off, and Emerald throwing Neo onto the stage was clear evidence of that.

"No. We've all just been busy." Blake commented as she turned the page to the book she was reading. It was nothing more than a distraction as she waited for the twins to come down from their dad's office.

"I'm calling bullshit. Five people all being conveniently busy for two weeks. And just three weeks ago it was guarantee short of one of your parents being in town it was impossible to get you guys to do anything that you should have been doing." Ruby continued and downed her glass.

"Not to mention Neo is acting weird as well. But the difference is I haven't slept with her. So she is allowed to be off." Ruby continued as Emerald just smirked. She was enjoying the fact she knew something that Ruby didn't. But she was also enraged slightly at the fact everyone made her promise to keep it to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Ruby asked. She would be damned if she let the night pass and she did not find out why they have been off.

"I made off with all the cash Nep made tonight. So I have a lot of cash to burn. So I'm in a good mood."

"So Em is buying the drinks tonight." Blake commented closing her book just as the twins came walking down. And Emerald's smirk dropping. She knew Blake wasn't joking. And with the amount the six of them normally drank, she would be down a sizeable amount if they were to drink their normal fill.

"Okay, get shit faced on Em's dime. Sounds like a nice plan." Mel spoke as she pulled on her coat. Getting ready to go out with her friends for a night of drinking.

* * *

"Qrow, I think I just found a lead for Rubes." A blonde woman practically yelled with no small measure of joy. She was ecstatic that she may just be able to place the hunt for her baby sister behind her.

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed at two in the morning fire cracker." The tall man stated as he stretched from his sitting position on the couch.

"She is in a town called Vale. Google says it is a two day drive. I want to get there as soon as I can. I may be getting my baby sister back, and maybe just maybe, I can finally have a night without any nightmares," The blonde spoke grabbing her keys in her left hand.

"Just be careful fire cracker. I don't want you hurt anymore than you've already been." His tone was soft, caring a tone he had adopted once he took Yang in.

"I will be, but the odds are high that this is her. She even has the picture of us." She quickly hugged her uncle, "I've got to go." With that she limped her way out of the house and into her car. Her uncle with an ever caring eye watching as she drove off.

He turned around closing the door and grabbed his home phone. "Tai? It's Qrow. I have some good news for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Neo awoke to her phone going off, she looked at the caller and instantly clicked ignored. ' _when will he get the message that I don't want to talk?_ ' Neo thought as she got up. She truly didn't want to speak with the man. She would have preferred not to start the day off on a sour note like that, but she wouldn't let Ruby see her in a mood.

She was dreading the anger Ruby would be feeling once Yang shows up. She had already attempted to figure a way that would cause as minimal blow back as possible and was only coming up short. Granted it has also only been a day since she had called Yang back, but it was still hard for her to to know how bad the blowback would be.

As she stepped into the kitchen she pressed the button on the side of the coffee machine. Enjoying the tasty smell that she had come to enjoy. Almost as much as the smell of maple syrup. She had not understood why Ruby was adamant about getting her to eat bacon. But she was sure if it was anything like the maple syrup she would be fine with trying it.

As she walked into the living room she saw a sight she wished she hadn't seen... ever. On the floor in the living room was a very naked Emerald and an equally naked Blake and the twins. She quickly walks back into the kitchen to grab one of largest pans and slammed it down on the ground.

She could hear a chorus of groans, and even an obscenity. She just withheld a giggle as she walked back into the room. Enjoying the sight of the group of girls writhing in agony. Blake even sending her a glare.

"Why?" That was all she could hear as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'd rather not see some friends naked in the living room... but I did just turn the coffee on... just make sure you leave at least a cup for Ruby. She really likes the way I make the coffee." Neo's responded as she turned on the tv. She wasn't going to let her small routine be disrupted by the naked women in front of her.

"What is with all the noise? It is like stupid o'clock in the morning." Ruby stated as she walked into the room rubbing her head, stopping when she saw the women in her living room. "And I thought I said you can stay but not to have an orgy in my house."

Ruby continued, she had a distinct loathing for the extra people in her house at this moment. Not only was she awoken at eight instead of her preferred timing of ten, the people she offered a place that was closer to sleep for the night were completely naked. It was infuriating her somewhat if she was being honest.

"We didn't. You just didn't give any of us a blanket, and it got cold. And naked cuddling is the best way to maintain body heat after all." Blake commented as Emerald tossed the people who hadn't moved their shirts.

"Sure. I used that excuse before. Doesn't make the parents any less angry." Ruby muttered as Neo walked in handing Ruby her cup. Ruby just smiled and took a large gulp. Enjoying the taste, ' _This is probably the only upside of waking up this early_ '

"Right everyone get dressed. We still need to burn through the rest of Em's winnings. And I think she just said something about breakfast." Milt commented as Emerald glared. She had a distinct loathing behind them all planning how to use her money. But she wasn't going to kill them. No she was sure she could create a more fitting punishment.

"Maybe we can pop Neo's bacon cherry and let's be honest that is worth it. Just imagine the sight." Ruby stated earning a curious look from everyone. "I mean come on, she has never had bacon. Don't you guys want to see her light up as she tastes the godsend known as bacon for the first time?" Their eyes lit up at just thinking about it.

"Maybe it is a religious restriction Ruby." Blake stated causing everyone to turn to Neo. "My family is atheist."

"Okay, yeah, that is like child abuse or something." Mel commented as she jumped up a bit too fast for her head to register the change. She quickly sat down on the couch to let her head adjust.

' _Yeah, they wouldn't be making wisecracks about child abuse if they knew how bad it really is_ ' Ruby thought as she drank a large gulp of the coffee, enjoying the burning sensation. It was enough to distract her from her painful past. The one she knew that could never catch up with her.

* * *

"Why did you guys have to wake me up so early?" The tall red head asked as she took a seat at the large table. They had just finished placing their orders at the diner. Pyrrha had seemed peeved when they called her, but they still had managed to get her down there.

"We are going to pop Neo's bacon cherry. I ordered you the cleanser. Don't worry, Em's buying. Apparently we didn't spend all her ill gotten gains." Ruby stated as she began to fidget in her new seat. Between Pyrrha on one side and Blake on the other. She was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"I don't see what is so special about it. It is just meat from a pig. Like I've had pork before." Neo commented earning a glare from every one that was at the table.

"They are entirely different. That is like saying apples are like oranges just because they both are fruit." The twin dressed in white began as she took a small sip of her coffee. She still can't believe that her day had started off the way it did. And it wasn't in the way she ever wanted her day to start. Minus the waking up with three naked women with her. She was fine with that. It was the rude awakening onwards she didn't want to happen ever.

"I think you guys are overreacting"

"We shall see Neo." Em stated as the waitress began to refill their coffee, as another began to walk back over holding a large tray with various plates off what Pyrrha assumed was their orders.

The fat used to cook the food she could see dripping off, but with the way her head was feeling she was fine with it. As long as it did it's job, she was fine with it. Just meant that she would need to work harder next time she went to the gym.

As the final plate was placed in front of Neo they all just stared at her. She tried to pierce the bacon with her fork, failing and instead breaking the bacon into smaller pieces. Everyone could see her getting more and more furious at her continuous failed attempts.

"Oh my bouncing baby Buddha. Neo, just close your eyes and I'll feed you the bacon." Ruby sighed as Neo blushed a deep shade of red, but she followed what Ruby told her to do.

She could feel the stares she was getting from everyone, and even heard a snicker from someone. And if she knew who it was she would gladly hit them, but instead all she could focus her senses on was the redhead she knew was just leaning over the table to take some of the bacon off her plate, to feed her it.

She could feel a small piece of the bacon she practically destroyed enter her mouth along with Ruby's fingers. It felt oddly good. As Ruby pulled her fingers out with an audible 'pop' Neo bit into the meat Ruby had convinced her was good.

As her teeth sank into the crisp pig meat she felt the divine taste they all had been going on about. The taste... Neo couldn't figure out any way to describe it. Any other word besides divine just seemed to come up short and even that felt like it was just not achieving the right way to describe it.

She opened her eyes to see them all restraining a giggle. She already had figured she had an odd look on her face but she didn't mind. All she knew was they undersold how good bacon is. "Guys, guard your bacon. She is going to go on a binge." Ruby stated as she moved away to guard her own.

She had seen what a binge meant to make up for lost time. It didn't end well with maple syrup and she had no hopes whatsoever that it was going to end well with bacon.

"Ha, I'm positive Neo would prefer something else right now." Emerald muttered earning a firm kick in the shin by the smallest girl there. As the dark skinned girl shot her leg up to begin rubbing her shin.

"I'm sorry Em. My foot slipped."

"That's okay Neo. Just don't forget my shin again." Emerald seethed as she rubbed her leg. The only thought for her was ' _Still worth it._ '

* * *

Yang was happy. She had managed to arrive early into Vale, but pissed that this Neo girl that had supposedly been living with Ruby hadn't answered her phone. She reasoned that she had waited seven years to find Ruby again. One more night wasn't going to kill her. Despite how much she wished she could finally hold Ruby once more. But chose not to hold it against the girl.

She had asked the motel she was staying at the best place to get a drink. She was slightly insulted by the man behind the desk asking if she was okay with going to a strip club. She didn't care about that. She wanted a strong drink.

Which lead her to her current situation. Limping to the bar and taking a seat. Enjoying the sight of the tall red head standing there. ' _God she does look nice. But I'm only in this town for Ruby. Not to get a booty call._ ' Yang thought as the redhead walked over.

"It isn't often we get girls in here. Not to say it doesn't happen. What can I get you?" the tall red head asked. Most of the time when a girl walked in it was to find a job or go straight to the stage to watch Crescent Rose. But the blonde that walked to the bar she had never seen before and was interest why she even came in.

"Strongest cheapest drink you have." Yang just stated as the red haired woman grabbed a small glass and poured a dark coloured liquid into it. "How much do I owe you?" Yang asked as the glass was pushed forward to her.

"That one is on the house. You are the first person to come in and not try to ogle up any of the girls. Plus you look like you just want to drink yourself asleep. I'm Pyrrha by the way." the girl identified as Pyrrha stated offering her her hand which Yang took.

"I'm Yang." The blonde stated accepting the handshake. Hearing a microphone being tapped, and a male's voice coming on over it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Crescent Rose is taking the stage for one last song with Ice Cream. Give them all the attention you have to spare."

Yang shrugged her shoulders and turned back to look at the woman behind the bar. She didn't want to see any woman degrading herself for the sake of money. She had long since learned even with her past she could never do anything like stripping just for a paycheck.

* * *

"Remind me to castrate Nep for making that name known." Neo muttered as she walked on stage with Ruby just behind her until she saw Ruby stop. She followed Ruby's line of sight and just saw a mat of blonde hair sitting at the bar talking with Pyrrha.

Ruby let out a scarcely audible sound of, "Yang?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You're not even interested in watching the show? Damn you really are a rarity here." Pyrrha stated as Yang just shrugged.

"I've had a bad life for a large portion of my life, and I would never strip. So sorry for not ogling at the girls." Yang stated taking a drink.

"Actually that is odd right now. Why did she go back. One second I'll be back." With that Pyrrha walked out from behind the bar.

Yang shrugged at her blind trust leaving people at the bar. She was fine with waiting for her to come back but she knew of some of the people there were bound to be broke. Every sleazy place she could think of had at least one person who practically lived there because that is where all their money went.

She wasn't in there to constantly be questioning Pyrrha's work ethic as the redhead walked back behind the bar. And got back to doing what Yang hoped was the only thing that was causing her to get money at the end of the day.

"Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen. Turns out Crescent Rose and Ice Cream have been called into the boss' office. So for the last dance will The Kitten and Gem please make your way for the stage." Yang heard the same male voice as she took another sip from her glass.

Pyrrha meanwhile was thinking one thing and one thing only ' _She best have a damn good reason. She has never done that but at least she has Neo to help her._ '

* * *

Ruby just turned around and walked back out. She had walked through the changing room, and out of the back door into the fenced off area that they often only used to get a breath of fresh air during their break.

But right now she felt her chest tighten as she slammed her back against the wall and slid down. She grabbed her head in her hands and screamed. ' _I finally lost it. I'm seeing her. Next thing I know I'm going to see that bastard._ ' She thought as she smacked her head against the wall. Hoping that it would right whatever snapped in her brain.

She felt something being placed on her shoulders covering her front. She looked up to see the ice cream themed girl bouncing from one foot to the other slowly. Almost like she had something on her mind.

"Ruby I kinda have to tell you something and I thought I had some more time." Neo began as she took a step back. She wanted to be outside of Ruby's arm range just in case she would take the news much worse then any way Neo had planned the conversation going.

"I... kind of... sort of... may have... possibly... could hav-" Neo was cut off by Ruby finally snapping from hearing her roommate's dodging whatever her point was. "NEO! Just please. I'm starting to think I'm losing it. You trying to figure out whatever it is isn't helping me."

"I found your sister and after getting proof from the same picture that she was in fact the same Yang told her that we live in Vale. I'm so sorry." Neo ranted off at such speed she didn't even know if Ruby had caught it. But her expression shifting from a near panic attack to anger. It was clear. She had heard it.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'll go ask someone to see if I can crash on their couch. I can understand that your angry." Neo muttered softly. Something she actually noticed as well as the painful sting in her heart. She knew whatever chance she had had with Ruby was now truly crushed. She simply looked at the ground. Her thoughts were simple. ' _I don't deserve to look up. Or to even see her big beautiful silver eyes... no bad Neo. You practically just choked on your foot with your stupid idea._ '

Neo was about to walk in through the door, only being held back by a firm hand around her wrist, "Neo! Don't you dare drop something like that and leave me out here! We are talking about this now!" Ruby yelled. It wasn't that she was angry at the other woman. She knew Neo probably meant the best. It was the fact she went behind her back like that and brought the only thing she was ashamed of back into her mind as if Yang was getting stabbed over and over again.

The pure guilt she had been feeling had been steadily dying by the years. But now it is like the time had not passed at all. Almost like she was still stuck in the spot. Watching Yang getting beaten because of her. Yang getting stabbed because she wasn't strong enough. The loathing that Yang must feel. All because she didn't follow Yang's plan.

She just hoped that Yang would leave the club. She couldn't handle her big sister seeing her doing what she does for a living. She wouldn't even mind if Yang went back to Patch. That way she would never need to see Ruby again. Maybe she could even assume that Ruby was dead.

"Tell me exactly who you talked to when you called her." Ruby finally spoke once she calmed down enough to where she trusted she wouldn't snap at Neo who just clearly meant well. She wanted to make sure she would never have to re live that nightmare.

"Uh I talked to about three hundred and five 'Yang's before I got to her and then only her. As well as asking everyone where you were from. Not a single person knew the answer by the way. But I told them nothing about Yang." Neo said taking a seat on one of the crates that littered the area. Wondering why Ruby didn't in fact sit on one herself. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for seeming mad Neo. There is just a lot of my past I want to leave there. I'm happy that you found her. Just mad you went behind my back." Ruby stated as she hugged Neo who thanked that they weren't facing each other. Her face was flooded with an excess of blood. "Just please next time you go digging up my past and actually ask me."

Neo didn't want the hug to end. She enjoyed the warmth of Ruby's body being pressed tightly against hers. The lack of clothes making it even better in her opinion. Her warm breath against neck. It was perfect, or would be if she didn't seem to hurt Ruby.

"You don't have to leave my place Neo. I enjoy your company. And even if Yang stays with me, I still couldn't kick you out." Ruby whispered into her ear. Hugging Neo tighter. Ignoring the sound of the door opening.

* * *

"Okay, this is odd. She is never gone that long." Pyrrha stated as she moved away from the blonde. "Hey Yang, do you mind just waiting here. I'm positive my friend is just having a panic attack and I need to go make sure she is alright."

"Yeah sure go ahead. She should take priority." Yang stated as she turned around, just as the song was ending. She was curious as to who these replacement dancers were. She was willing to wait for Pyrrha to get back just because she was enjoying talking with her.

Pyrrha walked through the changing room and out the back door, as she stepped outside she could see Neo blushing as Ruby hugged her tightly. She cleared her throat to snap the duo out of the hug. Ruby turned around. She could feel her face heating up at being caught being that close to Neo.

"Ruby, are you alright? You just walked off stage. We all kind of got worried." Pyrrha tentatively asked. She walked closer to Ruby to try and see what was the matter. Her worry seeping through as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby moved the hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine now." Ruby spoke with a definitive tone that caused all three to truly believe. She was dreading what she will have to do and to go and actually talk to Yang. "Is that blonde woman still at the bar?" Ruby asked. Just wanting to get it done with.

"Last time I was there. Why?" Pyrrha asked, Ruby had never given a single ounce of interest to the customers before. And she suddenly got interested in one that never had come into the club before. It felt odd to her.

"It's personal." Ruby began turning to Neo, "Please... don't tell her why. I just need to go talk to her." Ruby didn't even wait for Pyrrha or Neo to respond. She simply walked back inside. She was not ready to answer any questions. She wanted to. No, she needed to make sure it really was her Yang. If it wasn't then it shouldn't matter if she didn't tell the rest. She only told Neo because she trusted her. She had no idea why she trusted her so much, she just seemed to.

As she walked back into the club she could hear the music playing. She no longer felt the need to dance to the rhythm. She quickly grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on. She needed some more decency if it was her sister.

She quickly walked out of the room and into the bar. She could see the blonde girl still sitting there. Each step she took closer to the girl she could make out more and more, and the only thought going through her mind was ' _It really is her... isn't it?_ '

As she took one final step, all she had to do was reach out her arm. She quickly pulled her arm back once she noticed it had started to move on it's own.

She let out a weak, almost in audible sound. The sound was a simple "Yang?"

* * *

Yang was already getting bored. The people that had gone up to dance didn't interest her any. Not that she cared. She wanted to do nothing more than to just drink herself to sleep and then meet up with Neo in the morning so she can meet Ruby. She wanted to. No she needed to make sure Ruby had been able to create a life after the tragedy that was their early life. She just knew if Ruby could do it than she could as well.

She downed the last of the glass Pyrrha had poured for her. She figured that if her friend really was having a panic attack than she shouldn't be there when Pyrrha got back. She would probably want to make sure the person was alright and that could take hours.

She was getting ready to leave when she heard the faint whispers of a distinct sound. One she thought she might never have heard. The faint sound of a feminine voice, it was so faint. But distinct.

"Yang?"

She quickly turned. She could feel the muscles in her neck straining from the sudden shift. She saw the distinct silver eyes. The short red and black hair. The soft features. They were unmistakable.

"Rub-" She was cut off by the near bone crushing hug. She quickly returned the hug. She wanted to do nothing more than hold her, ever fibre of her being hoped that if it was a dream she wouldn't wake up. She was happy.

"Yang! It really is you!" Ruby yelled, only having it slightly muffled by the blonde's shoulder.

Yang's response didn't come from words. But the tears she let finally stream down her face. Ones she had been holding in for so long. She didn't even care for whatever reason Ruby was even in the strip club. She had her baby sister finally in her arms. She was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ruby didn't want to leave Yang's embrace. She felt nothing but warmth and joy from it. It was the single most soothing thing from her past, one that she was more than overjoyed with staying in. But she could feel the glares from the other people. One that she was uncomfortable with.

"Mel, tell your dad that I had to go if he asks. If he continue to asks tell him woman problems." Ruby stated as she pulled Yang up, not caring about a response. She had learned from past experiences it was a lot easier to ask forgiveness when it comes to Junior then permission. "Oh and tell Neo to grab my shit when she leaves." was all Ruby got out before she left, shouting so she could be heard.

As they left through the front doors she noticed the distinct limp Yang had. She felt the feeling of guilt well up within her. She just hoped that she wasn't the cause, but knew she most likely was. She knew of the shit Yang put up with so she could have a house to live in.

"Rubes! Where are we going? I promised the redhead that was there, that I would wait for her to come back!" Yang shouted, not out of malice. She was curious as to where her sister was bringing her, why she was even in a strip club wearing what seemed to be little clothing. But more importantly she didn't want to break a promise.

She had broken the one with Ruby where she would go to the fort to get her. Not that it was up to her, but she still felt guilty. When she actually managed to get there. The fort was empty bar for the one reaming bag that they kept to just run. She knew then and there, Ruby left.

She never blamed Ruby. She could only get out there a week after their father stabbed her in the side. Miraculously avoiding all the vital areas. The broken arm and bruised ribs however where a nuisance. After that her hunt for Ruby started, and her desire to never break a promise.

"My place. And Pyrrha well understand." Ruby spoke softly. Once they were a distance away from the club, she put her hand into Yang's. Enjoying the feeling of security that she could never get from anyone else. She didn't care about her choice of clothing she had when she walked out. She had her big sister with her. That was all that mattered. Not the chill in the air. Not the fact she was still in rather tall heels.

"Rubes... why were you in a strip club? And why do you know the staff? Please tell me you're just an alcoholic?" Yang asked. She hopped that Ruby had just turned into some alcoholic like the beast they called 'father', or that they were just close friends and Ruby was visiting them waiting for them to get off.

"Why does it matter? And I don't want some bullshit about degradation." Ruby defended her stance as they walked into the small complex that contained Ruby's apartment. It wasn't that she was going to lie to Yang. She could never do that. But she didn't want her to be judgemental, or worse for her to believe the stereotypes.

"Look Yang, I'll explain it all once we actually get inside my place. I just don't want you to start talking about it out here because some of my neighbours are already slightly judgemental because I'm a lesbian." Ruby stated as they began to climb the stairs after a few tense moments of Yang opening and closing her mouth trying to come up with something to say.

"You know that was technically you coming out to me right?" Yang asked as she snickered as Ruby walked up to a door as she dived her hands into her one pocket on her hoodie to fish out her keys.

"Yang, you know as well as I do. Our exposure to men in early life was as good as a nuke. I'm friends with a lot now, and have even gone drinking with some, but they never stay at my place and none of them are violent towards anyone." Ruby continued as she unlocked the door and gestured the blonde inside.

Yang took a step inside letting out a whistle. She had always been curious how well Ruby was living. And if the apartment was anything to go by, she was impressed. It was large, and from the large window she could assume the rest of the house was rather spacious. And the only downside from what Ruby told her was the judgemental neighbours.

"Take a seat. I should probably put on some actual clothes and not this oversized hoodie and heels." Ruby stated as she walked quickly into her room to get changed.

Yang walked over and took a seat on the couch. She took a long look around the room noticing a few things. Firstly was the large collection of books. Second was the lack of pictures. She couldn't even see the one Neo claimed Ruby never lost. And in fact was what caused her to start looking for Yang. Finally, was the lack of anything that could show anyone really lived there. It just looked like it was a stock photo for some real estate company.

"Yang, you want a drink? I have booze, water, coffee, tea... and I think since Neo started living here soda." Ruby asked stepping just outside the kitchen so she could talk to Yang. "I swear Neo is like an adorable child sometimes." Ruby muttered as Yang began to look over.

"Whiskey if you have it."

"Lucky for you I bought some recently." Ruby spoke as she walked into the room holding a large green bottle and two glasses. Ruby handed Yang a glass and filled Yang's glass and her own about half way.

Neither knew exactly how to continue the conversation. The tension between the two could easily be cut with a knife. They both just sat silently taking a drink from their glass. Each not sure how they could possibly continue their conversation.

"So... why were you at a strip club?" Yang finally asked. She was curious as to why, but could only ask with the precious Dutch courage that she practically needed to get through the night with. She didn't want to know, but she needed to know. She needed to know if Ruby would degrade herself for a paycheck.

"I work there. And I'm damn good too. And I don't want to hear the whole shtick about degrading my body. If anything you should feel bad for the men and women who give me most of their hard earned money." Ruby defended her stance as she downed what was left in her glass and quickly refilled it.

"But what about all the stripper related crimes like drug use... or all the murders involving it, I just don't want to hear about you dying or anything. I just got you back in my life." Yang spoke softly. Just eyeing the glass, with the amber coloured liquid. Suddenly the soothing liquid was no longer soothing. But immensely painful. She didn't want to risk Ruby getting killed. She had already been down that path of 'what if's before and she was just barely able to pull out of that spiral.

"One, if I get caught with drugs in my system I'll get the cops called and I'll be out of a job. And two statistically I'm no more likely to get killed doing this than I am doing anything else. So please let's just change the subject." Ruby began taking a large gulp.

"Are... you still living... with... him?" Ruby's question was laced with such unmistakable venom. Not that either could blame her. ' _I guess he is still causing damage to her..._ ' Yang thought bitterly.

"No. After the... incident... I moved in with Qrow for a bit... then me and Velvet moved in together. Then when she got engaged a few months ago I moved back in with Qrow until Neo called me a few days ago." Yang stated, trying to avoid her great failing.

"Vel and Dove got married?"

"No. Velvet and Coco. Supposedly the whole her going out with Dove was just a ploy so she wouldn't be bullied and you know Dove." Yang began as she finished her glass placing it on the table in front of her. "Apparently that is why Coco never seemed to be available. She had been dating Velvet the entire time, Velvet was 'dating' Dove."

"So... Dove was being a fake boyfriend for eight years? Props to him. I could never do that. What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?" Ruby wanted to know if her mistake stopped her sister from moving on.

"No. Just haven't met anyone really worth the commitment. What about you?"

"Nope. Granted I do feel something for someone but with my track record she probably won't give me a second look." Ruby sulked as she downed the glass again and refilled it.

"Is it any of the girls at the strip club? Because isn't it like the unspoken rule not to crap where you eat?"

"Yes she is, yes there is a rule like that, and with the exception of any men there, she is the only one I haven't slept with." Ruby took a long drink to attempt to hide the blush that had crept up on her face. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She went from never blushing to twice in an hour.

She knew it wasn't embarrassment. She had talked about sex with a lot of people and even confided in Blake how she had been feeling around Neo. Who she narrowed it down to that had been causing her to feel the emotions.

"Well tell me about her. I missed this long of your life. And I want to make up for lost time." Yang spoke moving the bottle away from her sister. She didn't want her sister to get drunk, for the simple fact she did not want to run the risk that Ruby was like their father and a violent person when drunk.

"Well... it kinda is Ne-"

* * *

Neo sneezed into the crook of her elbow as she sat at the bar. "So Neo who is Yang to Ruby? Is she an ex Ruby left at the alter?" Mel asked as she filled up the final glass. The entire staff had been curious as to who this blonde woman was to cause such a reaction.

"I promised Ruby I wouldn't tell you guys. And it's like I may have already screwed up any chances I've had with her. I don't want to screw all possible chances by breaking that promise." Neo defended her stance to keep her promise to Ruby.

"I'm siding with Mel. That chick was a definite ex. Which would also explain why the second Ruby looked at her she bolted." Neptune stated taking a drink. Only staying back so he could get something interesting on Ruby.

"Oh yeah. Did you not see Ruby resisting touching her until the blonde turned around? Then that hug they shared, and how fast the two bolted out after they shared a few short, almost silent words with each other? I'd be willing to bet a night's salary on it" Emerald stated joining in with the others. Knowing how Ruby generally dealt with emotions. She could believe that pressure

would finally get to Ruby if she ever was engaged.

"I'd take that action. Neo, take this all down. Seeing as you know the answer already." Jaune finally spoke taking a small sip of the water Mel had given him.

"Can't you guys just do something like a slap bet? It took a while to work off Emerald's ill gotten gains last time. I don't think my liver can handle all that."

"Blake has a point. Plus this way it isn't illegal gambling. Seriously with the amount of money that will be changing hands, it is worth a sizeable jail sentence." Pyrrha spoke being the voice of reason she didn't want any of her friends to do jail time.

"Five slaps to whoever wins?" Milt asked rhetorically knowing that all who wanted to take part in the bet would agree once money was removed from the equation. It had already happened before and all of them have since learned to fear the raven haired woman named Blake.

Neo could hear a chorus of 'agreed' as she was handed a sheet of paper and a pen. "Why don't I get a say in this?" was all she got out as they practically forced her hand to start writing down the various things they assumed Yang was.

The only thought Neo had as she looked at the final product was ' _None of them are right! What do I do now?_ '


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_The music was blaring to the point Ruby never heard the gun being cocked, and the bullet flying out lodging itself into her heart. As she is laying on the cold worn wooden stage she could see the man that pulled the trigger but the face was just a hazy black void where it should be._

_From amongst the mass of people panicking and the man being tackled she could feel the burning sensation from his almost permanent cologne of alcohol, ash and sweat. She knew who it was from that alone, how could she forget it. She could see Yang rushing up forcing her hands to slow the blood starting to pool and stain not only the clothes she was wearing, but Yang's and Yang's hands as panic began to set in. For everyone that Ruby could see in her fading vision._

_She could see Neo trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear what the girl was trying to tell her. She could feel tears hitting her skin as Pyrrha began to help Yang applying pressure. She knew how futile it was going to be. She felt the shard of metal rip apart the muscle. All they were doing was delaying the inevitable._

_Ruby could feel her strength fading fast. The only thought she had was 'pity I never could tell Neo how I felt. I can't even hear her voice anymore. It just seems fitting… he started my shit life, he should be the end of it as well.'_

_Just before the world faded to black she could see a mass of multi-coloured hair running up to give her one final kiss. It felt different from all the other people she has kissed. This one felt like it had love, not lust behind it. It was what she had always felt lacking in her life from everyone but the blonde she knew must have been crying hard, but knew in a few seconds would be crying even harder._

_Ruby was just sad she would soon have to say goodbye to the world._

* * *

Ruby shot up in her bed. Sweat starting to stick to her skin in a sickly cold manner. Her head shot over to her alarm clock, the bright neon green numbers reading four thirty. ' _That is a new one… why did Neo kiss me…? Why was_ he _there…?_ ' Ruby thought throwing her legs over the side of her bed as rested her head in her hands.

' _How the FUCK am I meant to get back to sleep!? Knowing that my nightmares are becoming less and less memories, and more and more my imagination!_ ' Ruby thought slamming the side of her fist against her headboard. She could feel a small pang of pain. ' _Well at least this is real…_ ' Ruby continued to think as she looked at her hand swelling a bit.

"I might as well go get something to stop the swelling." Ruby spoke to herself as she stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. "I fucking swear if we used all the ice last night!" Ruby muttered angrily as she walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

She grunted as she punched the freezer with the same hand. ' _FUCK!_ ' She spat mentally knowing Yang was asleep not thirty feet away. She seethed a little as she opened the door once more to grab something cold to try and reduce the swelling. ' _Why do I even have frozen peas…? I hate peas and more often than not I eat out._ ' Ruby thought pressing the frozen bag down as she walked into the living room.

' _Hmph… you still haven't changed… giving me the bed as you sleep literally anywhere else. You big fucking dummy._ ' Ruby thought as she took a seat on the edge of the couch. As if subconsciously sensing Ruby's presence Yang moved to allow Ruby to lay down which she did.

' _You may be a big dummy, but you can always help me… even when you never knew I needed help… like when I have a nightmare I'll probably never talk about._ ' Ruby thought as she let her eyes drift closed. It was just going to be for a few minutes, but those few minutes turned into hours.

She hadn't even realised she fell asleep again until she felt the bag of peas on her hand getting shifted and the breeze drifted across her now cold hand. Her eyes opened to see Yang tossing the bag of peas to Neo.

"The fuck?" Ruby asked as Yang flicked her forehead. "Why did you come out here?" Yang asked as the brunette began to flex her hand.

"Turns out punching a solid oak headboard at four thirty in the morning hurts just as much as you think it would. And after I realised I had no ice, I went and used the next best thing… probably their only decent use." Ruby muttered the last sitting up at the same time as Yang did.

"I hope your headboard isn't broken." Yang joked as Ruby rolled her eyes. "That has taken more of a pounding." Ruby continued blushing once she realised who she said it to.

Yang let out a loud cough once trying to regain the ability to talk. "Changing the subject. Nice to see you haven't entirely changed these last few years, or your opinion on peas at least hasn't." Yang joked as Neo walked in carrying a small tray with three mugs and a bowl of sugar and a small amount of milk.

"What time is it anyways? Because I owe Junior a call explaining what happened last night." Ruby asked Neo who took a mug and added some sugar and a lot of milk. "It is seven. Same time as always when the coffee's done. I just came out and saw Yang looking down and brushing the hair out of your eyes… I just walked back and turned the coffee on and we talked a bit."

"Which I thought she was that quiet to make sure you you stayed asleep… apparently she just naturally is that quiet… which surprises me even more is the fact Ruby is fine wi-" Yang was cut off with Ruby shoving her fingers into her mouth. "Sorry, Neo, clearly the years haven't taught her manners. Give me a minute." Ruby spoke moving with Yang by the jaw out of the room and slammed her door just behind her.

She took her fingers from the blonde's mouth and glared. "Yang… you have no idea how happy I am that you're here. But I've intentionally put that part of my life in the back of my mind. I will not let that bastard control my life now. No one knows about him. The only one besides me out of the friends I made that know you are my sister is Neo. The rest know absolutely nothing. And I would rather keep it that way." Ruby spoke fast taking a seat as Yang took a look at the room for the first time.

The only thing she really noticed was the lack of things really. "I see you styled this room the same way as our old bedroom… clearly he is affecting you a lot more than you notice." Yang joked taking a seat on the bed next to her sister noticing the beaten picture frame holding the picture they both promised to keep.

"I kept it this sparse in case I needed to run again. I will not let him do that shit again. Not ever again. I can't even dream without having memories of what happened in that part of life. I still suffer from claustrophobia and enter a full on panic attack the second the lights go out in those cramped areas… I just know if I ever have to go back I'll have to end one of our lives… and the simple fact I know I could never kill him… he outweighs me, has like nothing but muscle and years of experience fighting… I would need to kill myself."

Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts as Yang pulled her into a laying position flicking her head. "Was that why you punched your headboard? Remembering something like the night it all changed?" She asked trying to mend what caused her sister's violence to warrant her to get something to help the swell.

"No, when that happens I just wake up. Always at the same point when I was running through the woods. Just as I feel my legs burn, my foot catches on a root and right before my face connects with the ground I wake up." Ruby wiped the stray tear that fell from her eye.

Yang wasn't sure how to respond. She was just as lost. She didn't know half of the things that their father did to Ruby. She blacked out by that point, but her screams were always able to pierce the veil. But it was never strong enough to bring her out back into the world of the awake.

"It's okay Rubes. You know if I can help it I won't let him touch you again. I loathe myself because he already has done so much damage." Yang spoke pulling Ruby closer making sure to stop her sister shedding any unnecessary tears. Deciding to change the topic to pull the brunette out of the little slump she placed herself into the blonde asked a question she was interested in partially.

"So, any chance you can get me a number from someone you work with?" Ruby looked up at her sister skeptically. Unsure if Yang was being serious. "A number from one of the girl or one of the guys. Because it does make a difference."

"Preferably that smoking hot redhead that was working at the bar last night. But all those I saw are fucking hot!" Yang spoke as Ruby slapped her arm. "Of course you being the exception… my standards aren't that low." Yang snickered as Ruby punched harder.

"Okay next question, is it a turn off if they have slept with me. Because that is very important."

"Yeah, no preferably not having slept with you…" Yang continued as her and Ruby moved to face each other better.

"Yeah… now that I think about it… you should just stop by… point someone out… it will be easier on the both of us…" Ruby joked as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Right can we leave my room now…? I really don't like being on my bed with my sister… I know where that bed has been and I really don't want you on that more than you need to be for… seriously, take a shower… but not the one here… that has seen worse things."

Yang jumped up from the bed and walked towards the door. "So don't run a black light through here?" Yang joked.

"I know you're joking… but… best not… no idea if washing them even removes that stuff fully…" Ruby muttered as they began to walk back to Neo who quickly pocketed her phone with a scowl on her face.

Yang took a seat on the couch as Ruby poked the back of her head. "I told you not to give anyone there your number. They will text or call you non stop. Especially Junior… non fucking stop, was tempted to change my number a few times because of him."

"It isn't him. Besides it is almost like he is your boss. And that you've slept with both of his daughters… at the same time." Neo commented tossing her phone onto the table and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Come on Neo. My long lost sister just came back… can we not mention who I have and haven't slept with." Ruby muttered accidentally falling into Neo's lap.

Ruby didn't do what anyone expected and just wrapped her arms around Neo's neck to secure herself. A blush forcing it's way onto both of their faces covering them into a shade that would put Ruby's namesake to shame.

Ruby quickly rolled off muttering a single 'Sorry.'

"It's okay." Neo said once she could once again regain control of her blood supply. A few awkward moments passed when Neo decided to bring up something she had forgotten about. "By the way, they all placed themselves into a slap bet about what you two are for each other… the closest says you two are married."

"Not touching that one… Gonna smack the shit out of Jaune… knowing him, he started it." Ruby muttered as Neo debated if she should tell her that she was wrong or just watch them get put in their place. "Seriously... that is all kinds of wrong! Plus there isn't nearly enough booze in the world for me to have sex with Yang. I'm not like the twins." Ruby muttered from her seat on the floor.

"Well, I need to go to my motel room, get a shower, and take some of my medication." Yang muttered standing up. Ruby stared up at her sister.

"Grab everything and bring it here. I won't take no for an answer. If you wait I'll get changed and I'll go help you. I don't want to spend another second without you." Ruby spoke standing up quickly dusting herself off. She was would refuse to let her sister stay in a motel in Vale when she had a perfectly good apartment. And if push came to shove she would just share her bed with Yang like when they were younger.

As Ruby was walking towards her room to quickly get changed she could hear Yang shout, "Hurry up Rubbles!"

' _She still calls me that… so much has changed… all for the best too… there is no way this can possibly end bad._ ' Ruby thought with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Jaune I can keep hold of your ear for hours, now tell me who all is involved." Ruby asked as she sat on a stool while Pyrrha began to giggle as Yang got comfortable next to Ruby. Neo had walked into what Yang would assume was the changing room.

"Why didn't you ask Ice Cream about it? She knows who all is involved?" Jaune screamed as Ruby pulled further down.

"Because, she is so innocent, can't have people hate her. And I just know you are a part of it. Plus when it comes to light how wrong you all are I'm going to let Neo give you that first slap. Or all the ones you are owed." Ruby pulled sharper down on the ear between her fingers as Jaune got even lower. Intentionally to try and futilely ease the pain. "This can all end. Just give me names."

"Ahhhhh fine! Just don't rip my ear off!" Jaune yelled as Ruby gestured for him to continue. She wasn't in the mood for him to lead her on. Hence why she pulled down a little more to emphasise her point. "Everyone except Junior and Neo! Now let go!" He yelled as Ruby slapped him across the face as she let go.

"That makes this even easier. Now Jaune, go get Neo. and anyone else back there that was a part of this. It is time to reveal what Yang is to me." Ruby spoke spinning around signalling Pyrrha over. Pyrrha who snickered but walked over. "Two of your coffees. I can't let out all this anger tired. I need some caffeine and it would be rude for just me to drink one myself."

Pyrrha shook her head as she turned her back to the sister duo as Jaune walked back rubbing his ear closely followed by Neo, Emerald and Blake. The green and black haired duo looked rather angry at Jaune for whatever reason. Ruby just knew it was because he was forced to spill the beans about the bet. Even though they should have figured out that once Neo said she wouldn't tell there was only going to be two remaining sources to get the answer.

And out of those two ways Ruby was going to find out eventually. And if they went through Yang she was going to be pissed even more. If she could help it, she would keep their perverse thoughts from seeping into her precious sister's mind. She would rather her sister still think Ruby was some innocent girl. Or something closer than what she actually was.

As the quartet came to a stop Jaune began to use Neo as a mock human shield by just standing behind the significantly smaller girl. He had no idea if Neo could even be a decent shield seeing as she barely came up to his chest.

"Neo, you get to smack Jaune four more times… and you know what, you get to smack everyone five times. They all are wrong." Ruby stated as she grabbed her ceramic mug and took a sip as they all looked at her wanting for her to explain. Before anyone could ask Yang spoke up, "Rubes, you may need to actually tell them. How our love for eachother is irreplaceable. Otherwise they aren't going to let the adorable like five nothing girl bitch slap them."

Ruby wasn't sure if the tone was intentional or not. She could see the look of question grow on a few of the faces, like Yang hadn't helped. But Ruby knew if it was intentional it would be to try and embarrass her. Something Ruby was fine with proving had changed since they were children.

"But Yaannnggg they need to learn not to bet on what we had. Otherwise they will do it every chance they get. And we can't have them interrupting our alone time. I want to keep those times as silent as we can. Don't want the neighbours pounding on the door?" Ruby wined trying to get a reaction from Yang.

One that came in the form of Yang blushing. She had never heard Ruby speak like that. "No fair I called friends with benefits!" Mel yelled feeling cheated slightly. She could see Ruby, Neo and Yang cringe.

"I'm her older sister!" Yang yelled turning to see the redhead she was talking to the previous night choking on the water she was taking a drink from letting out a fine mist of the water. As she coughed trying to force all the water she could out from her lungs. Milt began to rub Pyrrha's back. "So?" Mel asked as Yang began to choke on air.

"Because Mel, there isn't enough booze in the world for me to sleep with Yang." Ruby spoke as she downed her coffee and attempted to grab Yang's cup but the blonde smacked her hand. Ruby let out a loud yelp as she began to rub her hand. "You got a lot more violent… and you knew I didn't want them to know. Now i can't seem like a good stripper because I'm going to worry that they are going to try and figure out about everything. I'd really rather them not know."

"And you became a stripper since that one day. So we both have changed." Yang muttered taking a drink. Unsure of why Ruby was making such a fuss about them not knowing about her. Nor did she know why they were making such a big deal about Yang.

She was meanwhile going to enjoy this partially. Something about see Ruby blush she missed. It was the only joy they both had for the longest time, that and just spending time with each other. Everything was perfect for them then. It would make the mending of the previous night's injuries worth it.

"You okay Pyrrha? You've been coughing a while." Neo asked as Pyrrha looked up after finally regaining control over her airways. "I'm sorry, that just came as a lot more of a shock to the system than I thought it would be… I just assumed you were an orphan and an only child. After all you never talk about your family." Pyrrha spoke as the rest just gathered around Yang unsure if she was real.

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me. And the father was an alcoholic, who probably and hopefully choked on his own vomit. Yang practically raised me for the longest time by herself. So sorry for wanting to keep her a secret." Ruby wined crossing her arms. ' _Is it wrong I really hope he did choke on his vomit? But at the same time that would be too good for that prick._ ' Ruby thought as she spun around and walked over to sit in a chair just facing the stage.

Neo was quick to walk over and keep Ruby company. Neo quickly took a seat on the stage facing Ruby. "Why do you look so sad? I thought you would be happy Yang is back?" Neo asked.

Ruby had seemed off the entire day, almost distant and that was worrying her. Ruby just seem like she was dreading some thought. Ruby looked up at her, unsure of what she meant by her question. She was happy about Yang being present in her life once more… was it not obvious?

' _Of course it's obvious… only thing that could possibly make me sad is the fact that damn nightmare… it felt so real… and what was with that kiss Neo gave me? It felt different than our stage act… but why?_ '

"Yeah I'm happy. Just thinking a bit more… I've never been shy about my body, but knowing that my older sister may be watching… it is just giving me cold feet. So i'm just a bit scatter brained… more than usual." Ruby spoke as she could hear Emerald yell at her and Neo, "Just fuck already!"

* * *

"Okay spill everything? Why does Ruby have sex with like everyone just fine including this sick ass orgies, as well as do like everything perfect. How is she also able to drink like everyone under the table? Seriously even heavy drinkers that are regulars here." Milt asked as Blake pinched the bridge of her nose as Yang's face began to redden to a comical dark shade.

"Milt, keep in mind who you're talking to. That is her sister. You see most sisters don't have the same type of relationship you have in secret when daddy isn't looking." Emerald stated handing a glass of water to Pyrrha as she took a seat next to Yang.

"I can't believe I almost had sex with Ruby's sister without even knowing it… And I still want to…" Pyrrha muttered hopefully just out of ear reach for the blonde to hear. She just felt like it needed to be said.

"Okay! Let's change the topic from people my baby sister had sex with!" Yang hushed,as the rest just stared at her. "Seriously, I will take talking about our alcoholic father over which of you she has and hasn't slept with."

"You would think with an alcoholic father, she wouldn't touch the stuff." Blake spoke as Yang just relaxed at the change at the conversation.

"Our Father wasn't the greatest, you know severe PTSD, ex-special forces, the constant beatings he would rain down on us… kinda how me and Ruby got separated, and the limp I now have." Yang spoke as they all just sensed how true Yang was being. "And unlike me, Ruby got out rather unscaved physically… granted she took the brunt mentally, and well the damage he did to me, got mended and even got some freaking shrink, Rubes just ran… seven years later Neo found a picture we promised to always keep and started to hunt me down."

"Damn… how the fuck can she even get up in the morning? Should we go over and hug her?" Emerald asked as Yang just held up her hand. "No! Don't! Ruby has always just been a strong person, just pretend like you don't know. She wants to just put it all in the past I mean it has been seven years… just leave it be." Yang answered as Emerald nodded in both acknowledgement as well as to point towards Neo and Ruby.

"They seem to be really trying to figure out their feelings for eachother… It is ridiculous." the almost silent brunette spoke as Jaune just looked at the duo. "Well, she went through i don't know how many people to find one person… she is far more committed than either know." Jaune spoke as Emerald smiled.

"Just fuck already!" Emerald yelled as the blonde turned to glare at her.

"So what exactly happened to cause her to run. When she was what seventeen?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby and Neo began to get back to whatever they were talking about. She was curious as to what would drive them out of the home from what it sounded like was just some alcoholic.

"Beating from the time you're three, and rape from eleven does that. But what caused her to finally run was on her seventeenth birthday was me getting stabbed and beaten by our old man. It was a plan we had long since established. If she feared for her life she was to run… just not this far… but it is nice to see she has had a nice time with you guys." Yang spoke softly as Pyrrha reached over and hugged her.

"Well, if we knew nearly half of that… it would have been harder… but that also explains why she wakes up in full on panic attack sometimes." Mel stated as she began to make a cup of coffee for everyone.

"Again we both just want to put that behind us. So please just don't let on like you know." Yang stated as she spun back around to see Ruby smiling. The type for the longest time Yang thought that only she could cause. A genuine smile. And she could tell by the others' reactions that even they couldn't cause that.

"I kinda hate Neo a little. How come I can never get that reaction from her?" Milt asked as Yang smirked.

* * *

_Ruby had no idea how she got to the graveyard… but there she was. Surrounded by her friends, old and new, and Yang… the only thought Ruby had wasn't about why they were there, or what caused them all to gather._

_It was "why is everyone so sad?" Ruby asked aloud as she stepped towards Neo and Yang. They just were crying into an open hole, and it was making her wonder._

_With the ever burning sense of curiosity that had never left her she walked over to the grave marker and wanted to see who was causing her friends such pain. And she let out a gasp._

_She fell back at the sight. "Come this has to be a dream! Yang! Neo! Anyone!?" Ruby yelled as Neo dropped a rose onto the casket as she began to cry more. She could hear Neo ask a question that sent chills down her spine._

" _Who was that, that shot her?"_

" _That was the man we have the displeasure to call our father... " Yang began as she tossed down her own rose, "I just want to know how the fuck he found us, or even where she worked."_

* * *

Ruby shot up from where she was taking a quick nap in the staff room of the club. ' _The fuck is going on with my mind now days…_ ' Ruby thought barely catching herself before she punched the metal door of the open locker next to her little napping spot.

She recognised the red hair just sticking out from behind the door as it quickly closed revealing Pyrrha sitting there looking through her phone. "Hey Ruby. Quick question, feel free to tell me to fuck off. Mind if I have sex with your sister?"

"Pyrrha, Yang is old enough to decide who she wants to sleep with all by herself. She is four years older than me, so ask her. Tell the rest that too. I do not want to think about who my older sister has sex with." Ruby began standing up dusting herself off as she walked over to her own locker. "What time is it?"

"Club opens in twenty minutes."

' _Why does it feel like I won't be able to hear that again? Fucking dream is messing with my head._ ' Ruby thought letting out a loud yawn as she gave Pyrrha a thumbs up letting her know the information was received by Ruby's sleep deprived brain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"NO DAD! I'M NOT GIVING THIS UP!" Neo yelled hanging up the phone as she violently threw her phone into her small locker and slammed the door closed. As the rest gathered round. It had been a spectacle that they were getting ready to bet on who she had been talking to.

"Penny for your thoughts Ice Cream." The green haired woman asked as Neo glared. Emerald began to back away not wanting to see if the thinly veiled threat hidden in her eyes wasn't just her being mad. She had never seen Neo with that rage burn in her eyes before and she was positive she did not want to tempt fate about it.

As Emerald took a few steps back Ruby laughed at the fear in Emerald's eyes. "Maybe she is mad at the use of the name she hates, or the fact Neo seems to have some daddy anger issues. So instead of pestering her, you should go do your job." Ruby spoke for Neo who was starting to calm down at the presences of the brunette.

"Come on, it is only the floor for a few hours." Ruby continued as Emerald developed a glare directed at her. "Yeah but there is a man that reeks of booze. More than usual… and he is a little handsy. The only reason Jaune won't send him packing is because the guy is also a freaking vet. So he is getting a pass… so I'm a little pissed."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Emerald crossed her arms. "Freaking nut up. Woopty do, you know I hate it when people get like that. If he has a weapon, then you can bitch. Or if he is stalking you with a length of rope and a bottle of chloroform" Ruby spoke as Emerald rolled her eyes and walked out.

Ruby walked up to Neo and hugged her. Unsure of how she was meant to express her concern for Neo's reaction to a conversation she had with her father over the phone. Her relationship with her father was rocky at best.

Shocked Neo was unsure. She may have been in multiple fights with her father before, and in front of people but no one hugged her before because of one. She just had to know why. "Why are you hugging me? Not that I dislike it… but this is strange."

"Sorry, it is just… my dad was an alcoholic… so I don't know how to deal with these things… Yang was the one that raised me and we never fought… sorry." Ruby spoke as she let go, and let out a frown as they separated from the hug.

A loud throat clear signalled them to turn around. Ruby frowned as she saw Junior standing there. "Junior, you may own the place but I feel HR would be pissed to see you in the women's changing room." Ruby joked as Junior rolled his eyes.

"Well if you want to report me, my offices are open anytime. And you need to go on stage early. It seems everyone but one person wants you out there." He spoke quickly walking out as Ruby rolled her eyes letting out a simple 'sprick'

Ruby shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to the stage, just a curtain blocking her from the people. "Hey Neo, can we talk later tonight? I just have something I need to talk about and feel like you'll be able to help." Ruby asked as Neo just smiled, "Sure, I should go out and help Em. I'm not meant to go onto the stage till the final song anyways." Neo answered as she quickly hopped up the stairs and hugged Ruby.

' _It just feels like I may not get to hug her again… weird._ ' Was Neo's thought as she began to walk down and out from behind the curtain. She smiled as saw Yang gesturing her over. As she stepped closer she could hear Neptune announcing Ruby.

"Neo get Ruby and run. As far as you two can. Don't ask why just go." Yang hissed quietly, Neo was shocked somewhat. "I can't Yang. Ruby just walked up onto the stage." Neo yelled just over as the music was turned up.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Ruby walked through the curtain once she heard her stage name being called. Unlike normal she had the oddest sense of deva ja vu. And she just couldn't place why. It was going to make her rather anger if she couldn't place her finger on it.

It wasn't that she knew the song. Neptune liked to change them out every weekend, so this was her first time hearing the song while working. She couldn't place why she was having the sense of deva ja vu.

As she walked out she subtly signalled for Neptune to turn the music up wanting to see if she just recognised the song from listening to it on the radio or something. As she looked down to see some of the men and women who are what she would consider regulars.

The music was so loud it forced Ruby into an almost tunnel vision like state. She began to strut her way over to the pole furthest down the pseudo catwalk as she spun around she could see Yang looking slightly panicked.

Ruby quickly swung her legs up high above her head, clasping them around the pole to control her movement she finally recognised why this felt so familiar.

The music was so loud that Ruby didn't hear the gun being cocked. But she recognized the face and the smell. How could she forget that permanent cologne of alcohol, ash and sweat.

She wouldn't even have realised she had been shot if she hadn't seen her own blood splatter onto her face immediately followed by her falling onto the stage. She hit the cold hard floor head first, as she looked on she could see her assailant getting subdued by Yatsu and Sage. Junior delivered a punch to the would be killer's face.

No, it wasn't her would be killer. It was her father. The man who she doubted would ever stoop this low and kill her. His matted, greasy blonde hair would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life no matter how short it was going to be.

She looked over and could see Yang and Neo running over as Pyrrha hopped over the counter. She see Neo trying to direct her attention to her, Neo was cupping her face as tears began to stream down her face. She could feel someone trying to apply pressure futily.

She could feel blood dripping from her back and possibly some from the back of her head, she couldn't tell too well. She could see Neo trying to tell her something. Ruby just reached up with a shaking hand and placed her hand over Neo's mouth. Before Ruby could speak what was on her mind she began to cough out large amounts of blood.

"Neo… Just shut up for once… I need to say this now…" Ruby spoke as she began to cough again, accidently hitting Neo in the face with a small bit of her own blood. Neo ignored the blood waiting for the brunette to continue.

"Just kiss me you beautiful woman…" Ruby let out a cough as she finished it. She couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. But she wanted her last sight to be Neo's beautiful face. Not her sister's panicking face.

Neo was unsure of how to react so she leaned down and planted a kiss onto her lips, as Ruby let her eyes closed for what may be the last time.

Neo looked down to see Yang trying really hard to stop the bleeding, panic sitting into her eyes. She could see Pyrrha jumping up onto the stage with Emerald. Both holding towels. Neo had no idea what they were trying to do. She just wished it wasn't going to be the last time she could kiss Ruby like that.

"God damn it! Rubbles don't die!" Yang yelled as Pyrrha handed her a towel as Emerald moved Neo out of the way to see what she feared. Ruby's head beginning to bleed. She pressed a towel as Blake came running up. "The cops and an ambulance are on their way. And who ever that prick is is knocked the fuck out." Blake commented as she began to feel helpless. She had no idea what to do, but clearly the rest there did.

"That prick is the one I told you guys about. He is the prick that stabbed me, beat both me and Rubbles, and who me and Rubbles has the displeasure of calling 'dad'." Yang yelled as she began to lightly slap Ruby hoping to wake the dying girl.

The others were shocked. How could they respond. They had no idea why a father would resort to shooting his own daughter, and doubted even less that Yang would know.

"Come on, Ruby. you can't die! Stay awake!"

That was what Ruby heard. That was what pierced the veil of darkness. Was Neo's pleading. She couldn't feel anything. She had no idea how she was able to even hold on. Neo's voice was just laced with something she hadn't heard before. Concern. It was so foreign.

But just as Neo's voice pierced the veil of darkness, it faded again, and darkness seeped into its domain inside the periphery of her vision. She couldn't hold out. She wanted to just let her life fade. The cruelty of her early life, the same life she had tried to put behind her, but finally caught up.

The last thought she had was simply ' _So this is how it ends? This is so unfair._ '

* * *

"Neo… Yang… you both need some rest. She has been in a coma for five weeks." Pyrrha spoke softly as to not startle them too much. Everyone had been worried about Ruby's condition to the point that Junior hadn't even opened the club up since the police came.

"I can't leave Rubbles… She is literally the only family I have left in my eyes. My uncle sold us out to the prick that put Ruby in here… and she might not even wake up again… so the least I can do is to stay here so if she passes on I can be with her." Yang spoke softly grabbing hold of Ruby's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Neo just remained silent as she brushed Ruby's hair out of her eyes. She hadn't said a single word the entire time. She just knew if she was to talk she would cry. She had already cried every night. She hoped Yang just never heard. She had no idea how she would be able to hold it together so well as it was.

But she could… somehow.

"Neo… you should go… I feel like this may be her last day… by all rights the fourth time she flat lined should have been it." Yang spoke as Neo violently shook her head.

She knew Yang was right. The fourth time Ruby flat lined and was dead for nearly five minutes. But Neo also knew Ruby was fighting the cold embrace of death. Three more times after that Ruby had flat lined. But each time it was shorter and shorter. To the point the last time was only for a second. Neo just knew it was only a matter of days before Ruby would wake up. She could just feel it deep in her bones.

"Yang, if you aren't leaving then I'm not." Pyrrha stated getting herself comfortable again next to Yang. "You both should get some rest though." Pyrrha demanded as Yang turned to Pyrrha.

"I can't do that!" Yang almost yelled as Neo began to croak the first words in over a month. It was in a raspy voice from not using her voice for so long. "Oh my god… her eyes are open."

Neo quickly hit the button on the side of Ruby's bed to get a nurse into the room as Yang swung her head over to see her sister's silver orbs staring back at her. The look of panic in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with nothing but questions but the nurse and white haired doctor came walking in smiling.

"Ah, Miss Rose. Nice to see you are awake. I'm sure you have hundreds of questions. But we should remove the various tubes once I run a few tests."The white haired doctor the trio had come to know as Doctor Weiss Schnee spoke as she shined a bright light into Ruby's eyes. "Now, Miss Rose, can you do me a favour and follow the light." She spoke rather slow just in case Ruby had sustained brain damage.

She could tell from the cat scans she had after the various surgeries there seemed to be no permanent brain damage but there had been a few lengthy flat lines since then. Ruby rolled her eyes the best she could but followed the light.

"Okay, blink the number of times to how many fingers I'm holding up." She spoke as Ruby again rolled her eyes and blinked three times. "Okay, three final questions, they are yes or no questions. Blink your right eye only if the answer is yes, left eye for no. Do you understand?" She asked as Ruby blinked her right eye.

"Are you in the hospital?" Ruby closed her right eye, "Are you the ruler of the world?"Ruby's left eye closed rather fast. "Do you have any memories of how you got here?"

Ruby had no idea how she got here. The last thing she could remember was the loud music, and Neo kissing her. But had no idea. So she answered truthfully. She closed her left eye. The doctor let out an acknowledged grunt. "Well, memory loss is to be expected. From what I could get of the report. That is for the best." She spoke moving away from Ruby and walked to the foot of the bed.

"We will remove those tubes in a few minutes. I need to be sure she hasn't suffered any permanent head trauma. As it stands, the damage to the disc between the L4 and L5 she may have difficulty walking if she can ever walk again. So let's try and minimise any and all damage." She spoke as the panic truly began to set in the silver eyes.

But she figured if her father couldn't touch her, Neo or Yang. She would be fine.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Ruby punched the table in front of her. She was angry. How could she not be. She gripped the wheels on her chair and began to storm the best she could. She could see out of the corner of her eyes her multi-coloured hair girlfriend quick to following her out of the courtroom.

Ruby began to slow down as she came up to the elevator doors. She began to press the button over and over again. She was getting angrier and angrier. She knew Neo wasn't going to be far behind her.

When she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, her tense shoulders relaxed. She knew who it was going to be. She rested her hand atop the other.

"Sorry... I just can't see how they don't see him as a monster." Ruby spoke, trying desperately to maintain all the anger she could. Neo had seen her anger more and more, but Ruby had always tried to hold her anger and resentment towards the world when Neo was around.

"They won't listen to his appeal. This is his final one for a decade. And every time they reject it. Why do you keep coming to these?" Neo asked pushing Ruby's wheelchair into the steel box.

"Because if that bastard gets out, I don't want to stay here. I don't care where we go, or who knows. But I can't stay in the same country let alone same city as him." Ruby debated just punching something.

Neo began to pat Ruby's shoulder as the girl glanced up at the girl with a slight glare. Ruby didn't want to be malicious towards the woman, but she hated when people did that to her. Treated her like she was a child again.

"Well, Junior gave me the night off. So we can either spend the entire night complaining about that monster, or we can go and do something fun. After all our two year anniversary is tonight." Neo began as she pushed Ruby out and down the hallway.

"We aren't married. We aren't even engaged. We are just dating. Why do you keep acting like these milestones of how long we've been dating seem like a huge thing?" Ruby seethed. She was feeling pain both from the fact that her dad was close that time to getting the original verdict overturned. And pain in her legs.

"Okay, I'll let that slide because I know you haven't taken your afternoon dose of painkillers so that pain is making it harder for you to control your anger. But do not take your anger on him out on me." Neo spoke in a definitive tone, one she had learned she needed to adopt while dealing with Ruby when she was like that.

"Sorry. We should find somewhere to eat so I can take those god damn pills." Ruby sulked as Neo let a small smile take her lips. "What type of food? I think there is a Mexican restaurant around here." Neo asked as they exited the building and the sun light basked them in its golden rays.

"Sure. I don't care. I just need some food, or I can't take those pills which makes me even angrier and I'm afraid I may hit you again."

That memory no matter how much time had passed was still as fresh in her mind as the second after. She felt so disgusted by it. It all stemmed from her forgetting to take the painkillers for a few hours and accidentally hit Neo across the face.

"Ruby, forgive yourself will you. That was a year and a half ago. I don't blame you for hitting me. No one does. You didn't even leave a bruise or do any damage. Just shook me up a little." Neo commented as she let Ruby take over the wheels herself.

"I just don't want to end up like him. He beat both Yang's mom and beat mine into early labour which ended up killing her. I don't want you to die." Ruby spoke softly as Neo rolled her eyes. "Ruby, I promise you, if you get bad, I'll dump your ass."

"You have no idea how soothing that is for me to hear." Ruby spoke as Neo laughed. She quickly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "I know dear. You make that clear every time I've promised that." Neo began as she walked up to the door holding it open for Ruby to wheel herself in.

"Seriously Ruby. You won't end up like him. If you get really bad and I can't leave, I'll just go up a flight of stairs." Neo joked as Ruby glared. "What I'm just saying, you can't use a wheelchair to get up stairs and the last time you walked up a flight it took you two hours. But at least that is just proof Doctor Weiss' friend slash physical therapist is working for you."

"Let me guess, that sounded funnier in your head?" Ruby snarked as Neo giggled. "But Doctor Octavia should be good. She is costing Junior a lot of money." Ruby withheld a laugh as she came to a stop in front of a table waiting for the chair to be removed as Neo stood behind her to try and make it easier for anyone else to pass by.

"Neo can you get me my pills from the backpack while your back there?" Ruby asked as Neo held the clear orange bottle out in front. "Already got it for you. You act like I'm new to this. I've been helping you for two years after all." Neo smiled as Ruby took the bottle and quickly opened it to swallow two pills as Neo moved her into the space provided by the waitress.

"Should I text Yang and Pyrrha to meet us here or do you just want to leave them in the courtroom scratching their heads as to where we went?" Neo asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "They know we will be in a place for food. Text them once the waitress comes back for our order. That way we can order something for them as well." Ruby spoke resting her hands on the table as she looked out the window to see the cars passing by.

She felt Neo take her hands into her own. "You need to relax about this all. The judge won't pay Tai any heed. He is a monster and if the judge does listen, then something is amiss with his character." Neo spoke as Ruby smiled. "I'm just nervous about this. Like I am about everything involving his case. Why is he fighting it so hard?"

"I think we know we can't use normal logic when it comes to him."

"You're right Ice Cream. You are always right about this kind of thing."


End file.
